Shattered Saviors
by artisticallyorientedteen
Summary: HOLD ON FOLKS, THIRD IN THE LOST BOYS TRILOGY. READ BROKEN HEROES AND LOST BOYS FIRST. Organization XIII's threat is gone at last. All seems well, except Sora has been left shattered by the things he has given up for the victory. Now there's the original Xehanort to deal with. Could they match the awesome power of this frightful Keyblade Master? R&R please. REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Kairi tried to console Sora, but he pushed her away "Xemnas! Xemnas I'm so sorry!"

She blinked, unsure how to react to this. Was Sora... Was Sora feeling SORRY for this monster? Riku walked up to her, shocked as well and still clutching his bleeding side. Kairi dazedly cured him, and he stammered out "S-Sora... Are you... Okay?"

"No! He's dead!" Sora wailed "He's dead!"

"But Sora, he-"

"Kairi!" She stopped and turned to find Aqua and Mickey arriving. She gagged at the sight of a long and freely bleeding cut running completely along Aqua's face "Your-"

"I know, I'm saving my power for you guys!" She said impatiently. Mickey looked around "Is Xemnas-"

"He's gone..." Sora answered his question.

Mickey and Aqua looked confused, and a little disturbed "Okay, but why are you crying-"

"I don't know!" Sora snapped, clutching his head "I don't know! I... I hated him at first but now... I just... I just don't know!"

Kairi thought back to the things Axel had said. Honestly, she figured she would hate someone forever of they did those terrible acts.

Riku walked over and hugged him "Hey, it's alright-"

Sora sobbed in confusion and uncertainty "Riku... I think... I think I love him now."

Riku and the others froze completely.

"He just... He acted so kind, even when he hurt me he would apologize, and so many times he made me feel..." Sora looked at his hand "Really _good_. He called me stuff like 'his dearest little key' and 'pet', and he held his word and didnt hurt you guys..." He buried his face in his hand, continuing to cry "I don't know, it feels so weird, so unsettling, to like him like this!"

Kairi felt her heart starting to shatter, and asked fearfully "But you know, we're still... Together, right, Sora?"

He looked at her, eyes still pouring tears. He looked so lost and shattered "I-I... I don't know anymore."

She buckled, Aqua reaching out to catch her. She could almost hear Xemnas laughing at her as she felt tears spring to her eyes. Sora quickly said "K-Kairi, I'm sorry, I really am, but... I..."

She shook her head, not wanting to hear any words that followed.

Sora sank back into Riku, noticing that he was safe and sound. He smiled "Well, at least you're still okay."

Riku shook his head "But it doesn't seem like you are."

Sora then leaned up against Riku and kissed him. Riku's eyes widened, and he let out a muffled grunt of disgust. He pushed Sora away from him, gagging. Sora frowned "... A-aren't you supposed to like that-"

"How was I supposed to like that?!" Riku snapped at him. In all honesty he was disgusted with him, ready to throw up as if he had just kissed his brother. Moments later he sighed "Just... No. That is disgusting..." He trailed off when he saw Sora's stunned and lost expression. Sora sank back "S-sorry..." He starting shaking with sobs again "I-I just don't want to see you upset."

Riku then held Sora's shoulders, changing his tone "Hey, look at me. Look at me." Riku very gently held Sora's tearful face up "I can understand that you don't want to see me upset, but that's not the way to go about making me happy, okay?"

Sora nodded, then wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku took a deep breath and patted Sora's back "Everything is okay... It's alright..."

Kairi looked at Aqua with dread and disillusionment: What a terrible lie those words were.

* * *

They headed back to Disney Castle, everyone quiet, weary, and stunned. Aqua healed her cut, but now there was a long, jagged scar that crossed her face. It gave her a weary, but hardened edge.

Kairi didn't know why she was so upset at losing Sora's love. It was implied by him that he still did, he was just confused... She huffed as she drew the conclusion that she was now sharing that special love with Xemnas. THAT was getting her ticked. She took a deep breath, letting go of her anger. Sora was just emotionally fragile and confused right now.

Sora was staring at his hands, regretful, mortified, lost. He had cleaned up his hair, and it was now back as its poofy mane, but he still remembered every moment as Roxas. What had he done? He was so painfully aware that his choice brought upon what he'd lost. Now, because of those decisions, he didn't know who to trust, who to love.

What was love anyways? Xemnas's treatment had clouded the definition. Sora knew firsthand he was rough in his displays of "affection", and he didn't have a heart, but there where still points he remembered that sowed doubt in his heart. He wanted so desperately to have the man by his side, showing him so many ways to feel amazing, but there was the conflicting hatred that wanted him to stay dead.

When they landed back at the castle, Sora and Kairi got off instantly. They gave each other a sad look, then turned and headed their separate ways: Kairi to her room and Sora to the garden.

Riku watched them both, feeling torn. They both were hurting, and ended up making each other feel worse by rejecting to talk about it. "I think I know how Ven felt." Aqua said quietly, joining Riku "Awhile back, me and Terra kept arguing in front of him and... Well, he wasn't very positive about it."

Sora looked back at them, then turned back to the front.

_**You know, you should be a lot more disgusted with yourself than this.**_

_Shut up..._

_**I mean, letting yourself get raped? Shameful, just shameful.**_

_Please, stop...!_

Sora almost saw him smirking as he feigned mishearing: **_Oh sure, I can take top-_**

Sora yelled in the middle of the hallway "SHUT UP VANITAS!" He clutched his head, starting to sob again "Just shut up and leave me alone, be happy with that!"

**_Fat chance. I'm not gonna stop, because it is so fun seeing your distress._**

Sora rushed into the garden, running into its very heart. He collasped on a bench, curling up and sobbing uncontrollably "JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" A breeze brushed reassuringly by him, but he only curled up tighter and gasped "Just leave me alone..."

* * *

Kairi was spread eagled on her bed, staringly vacantly at the roof. Just how was she going to fix this? She knew she could last without Sora being her boyfriend, but seeing him so distressed and confused, she couldn't live with that.

There was a knock.

"Yes?" She sighed, sounding bitter and annoyed.

Riku peeked through the door "Uh, do I need to come at another time-"

Kairi sat up "No, no, you're fine. What do you need?"

"Um, Sora... Is he...?" Riku sat next to her and trailed off questioningly "Is that Vanitas, or is that someone else in there...? Please don't tell me that's him."

Kairi shook her head "Sorry, it is... He just..." She paused to find the right words. "He accepted the burden to keep us safe, I don't think we should blame him for it."

"I'm not blaming him for it, I'm just worried."

"We're all worried, Riku."

* * *

Here we go, a long winding road to finding out about Xehanort's new threat and Sora once more going through hell.

Now, about pacing and story size. I have the final bits written up(you are going to _love_ it. And by love I mean cry your eyes out ;p), BUT the route to them is kinda short, Like, maybe a little shorter than the first one short. Would you mind if I kept it that way? Not a whole ton of filler and getting straight to things? This one is gonna be a little slow at first, because I have a point a and a point c, but not much b, so to speak.

Also, I have discovered Imagine Dragons. Damn I love their music XD and Bleeding Out is oddly appropriate for Ventus's death. Go figure.


	2. Chapter 2

King Mickey and Aqua sat in silence. Yen Sid, possibly the wisest man in all the worlds and Mickey's trusted Keyblade Master, was standing in front of them. Mickey took a deep breath, then asked "So... Xehanort is coming back?"

Yen Sid nodded "The moment Xemnas was struck down, his star returned."

Mickey shook his head "This is possibly the worst time..."

Aqua nodded "I-I mean, we had FOUR people up against him last time! I was the only master, yes, but Mickey, and Terra, a-and Ven, they were extremely skilled. Not to mention we had formal training! If we were to launch a counterattack now or even try to defend ourselves..." She shook her head "Kairi's still far from mastery, Sora is horribly traumatized and STILL has Vanitas troubling him, I'm..." She trailed off and took a breath to compose herself "I'm nowhere near how I was. Arguably I've become worse-"

"Aqua, you're every bit the master you were before." Mickey cut her off sternly. He sighed "But she is right. Me and Riku are the only two who could stand a chance, and two isn't enough."

Yen Sid bowed his head in thought, counting the members they had. Inadequate or not, they had all proven to be worthy adversaries. "If we can get the others on their feet, and summon two more, perhaps we can counter Xehanort's threat."

Aqua's brow furrowed in worry "Two more Keyblade weilders? Where-"

"Terra. There is one."

Aqua slammed her hands on Mickey's desk, tears overflowing "TERRA COULD BE GONE!" She blinked, then composed herself again and bowed "S-sorry..."

Yen Sid then said reassuringly "Terra's star is still as bright as ever. He may be out of sight, but he isn't gone. Although, Ventus-"

"I know. Dead." Aqua said with a cracking voice. She suddenly started leaning against the table, holding a hand up to cover her mouth as she began sobbing again "I-I'm sorry... It still hurts..."

Yen Sid shook his head "I understand it takes time for such sorrow to vanish. Although, where is the boy resting? I wish to pay my respects."

Mickey hopped up "Here, I'll show ya."

* * *

Mickey and Yen Sid found Sora curled up on a bench, still crying and clutching his head. Yen Sid walked up to him, quietly observing for a few moments. Sora suddenly noticed his visitor, and looked up, eyes still leaking tears and nose running without a care. He wiped it and sniffled "W-who are you?"

Yen Sid replied with his own musing "So, you are the Sora I have heard so much about."

Sora blinked, leaning away "H-how did you know my name?"

Yen Sid chuckled "I know many things, child. I have heard much of you from the stars."

Sora then assumed a more relaxed position "What have you heard about me?"

Yen Sid stroked his beard "Well, I have heard much sorrow, and I have seen your star almost go out too many times. I must apologize for the things you have experienced at such a young age."

Sora shook his head "No, you don't."

He winced suddenly, and brought a hand to his head. He then absently scratched it and lowered his hand as if it was just a casual gesture, but Mickey knew better.

"Is Vanitas acting up?"

Sora looked like he was about to protest, but then he hesitantly nodded. He winced again, and sighed "Shut up Vanitas...!" He sank back on the bench, clutching his head. His breaths were getting faster and faster now, and he started growling at himself

"Not a chance, idiot!"

"You're not... Hurting them!"

"Can if I want to-"

Yen Sid then very calmly held Sora's shoulder "Not today."

Sora took deep breaths, glad for the aid of the old wizard. His hands dropped back, and he stared at the sky with a broken gaze "Thank you..." He smiled, then chuckled weakly "Oh great, now you've got him acting up like a five year old... With very colorful vocabulary."

His eyes flashed gold as he suddenly bolted up and yelled "THAT FUCKING HURT YOU OLD-"

He stopped himself, sighing. He summoned his Keyblade, then very gingerly removed the keychain. As he dismissed the Kingdom Key, he pocketed Wayward Wind's keychain "I don't deserve that anymore, not with him taking over. Felt weird anyways." He leaned back, watching the clouds "So, did you two come to see me? Or do you have other things?"

"Actually, I came to pay my respects to Ventus."

Sora blinked, then looked remorseful. He closed his eyes and said offhandedly "Then go on with that..."

"Sora!"

He bolted up upon hearing Kairi. She jogged over, and after catching her breath she quickly bowed "Hello, Yen Sid, sir." She then grabbed Sora's hands "Come on, the last thing you need is moping!"

Sora looked confused "Uh-"

"Just sitting there and brooding about it is not gonna get anything fixed-"

"Kairi, one cannot simply ignore such sadness." Yen Sid interrupted her.

She looked a little sad, stressed, and desperate, now that they noticed. She puffed a bit of hair back into place "We can try. Happy thoughts, live life the best we can!" She turned to Sora, smiling "That can get you up and running again!"

Mickey swallowed uncomfortably "Well, um, Kairi... There's been some recent revelations..." He glanced up at Yen Sid, who folded his arms and said very calmly "Xehanort will be coming back."

Both Kairi and Sora tilted their heads "Xehanort?" Then they remembered the old master they had read about from Vanitas's memories, and their eyes widened in horror. Sora sat back on his bench, and Kairi did the same. Moments later, she stood again "Okay, we can take him on!"

Sora looked at her incredulously "Kairi, in case you've forgotten-"

"I've improved, and we can get you and Aqua back on your feet!" She said firmly as she pulled him back up "We also have Riku and my dad, and not to mention he and Aqua are Keyblade Masters and have faced him before-"

"That still may not be enough."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade "It WILL be enough! I am NOT letting history repeat itself!"

Yen Sid smiled at Kairi's stubborn hope, then sighed "Perhaps you can raise the spirits of others, but I am still worried about these circumstances..."

Sora got up and walked away "I'm gonna tell Riku..."

Kairi instantly followed "We'll-"

"On my own, please." Sora cut her off with a sigh.

Kairi stopped, then stammered "O-okay, but see me again right after, got it?!"

Sora smiled, but Kairi noted it wasn't all the way, and he left.

* * *

Okay, so far the plan is world hop a bit, find Terra and Axel/Lea(confirming it here, those two are our extra punch), go off, kick Xehanort's ass to Kingdom Hearts itself. That should be it...

I don't know really, I just still have A and C, and B is just refusing to cooperate. Ugh, I just want to get that final written and its aftermath posted up, I am just so freaking proud of what I have written. Like, Magnum Opus of my endings proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora found Riku, who smiled "Hey, are you okay?"

Sora shook his head "Not really. Just got news that we aren't finished yet."

Riku was about to ask when Sora explained. His face fell, and Sora finished up with "I really don't know if I'm ready for this..."

"I don't think we are." Riku shook his head. He held up his hand, and darkness burst from it "I still have darkness. I don't know if it's good or not, but..." He dismissed it "It still listens, I guess that's good."

Sora nodded, then leaned into Riku's chest "I'm scared... What if someone gets hurt? Kairi... She thinks we can just run in. W-what if..." He trailed off into tears. Riku held him, sighing jokingly "Are your tears ever gonna dry?"

Sora laughed "I don't know." He started sagging against Riku, the only thing holding him up was the arms around him "The only thing that makes sense anymore is that I'm going to suffer eternally."

Riku's expression flickered, and he stroked Sora's hair while asking "Well, why doesn't anything else make sense?"

"I don't know... It really feels like somewhere in there, Xemnas really did love me, and now I'm having these thought about you and Kairi... I don't know what to think about any of this... I'm trying so hard to pick up myself, but everything's so fragile-"

An unversed suddenly bolted out and pinned them against the wall. Sora squirmed, but they just kept coming "No! get off! he's not- MMM!" Sora's mouth was shoved into Riku's.

**_Well, you want this kind of stuff from him, right? And quit trying to call 'em off, my orders override yours. Just sit back and let stuff take its course._**

Sora got himself off of Riku as best as he could, fearing how he would react "I-I'm sorry! Vanitas-"

Riku shoved him and the unversed off, then summoned his Keyblade and killed every one of the creatures. Sora suppressed any yell or cry of pain by biting into his lip, but ended up collapsing onto the ground anyways. When Riku was finished, he crouched next to Sora and asked "Now, is that similar to how Xemnas treated you? Just doing things without consent?"

"Y-yes..." Sora said a little shamefully, bowing his head. He blurted out "B-but he could do that! I agreed so he wouldn't-"

Riku held his shoulder, cutting him off "Then he didn't love you. Not in the slightest."

Sora tilted his head in confusion, and Riku crouched down a little more to get even with his friend "But you know what? WE love you. Me, Kairi, King Mickey, Aqua... WE would NEVER hurt you like that, or treat you like that. Love is when someone wants to see you happy, not when they want to use you for their enjoyment."

While Sora reflected on the words, Riku hugged him "We are always gonna be here, okay? If you need to talk about anything, just let us know."

Sora let a tear fall, and he nodded "Okay. Thank you."

**_This is making me sick... _**Vanitas moaned. _Shut it._ Sora snapped back, _You have NO RIGHT to say this is making you sick. Not after attempting that._

**_I'll still make your life hell-_**

_And me and my friends will make it heaven. __BACK. OFF._

Sora blinked at how fast Vanitas receded. He smiled and backed away from Riku "Thanks... For picking me up." Riku ruffled his hair "Anything for my little bro."

Sora chuckled "'Kay then, big bro."

They both laughed. Sora got up and started walking off "I gotta go apologize to Kairi, I'll see you later!"

Riku nodded, but then followed "Could I join?"

Sora nodded "I think we both should apologize."

* * *

Sora and Riku found Kairi packing. She whistled as she put up some more things, and Sora coughed. She jumped a little, then smiled warmly "Sora! You look so much better now!"

Sora nodded "I feel a little better too, thanks to Riku."

Dissapointment flickered across her face, but she only put out a strained smile "O-of course-"

"Kairi," Sora grabbed her wrists "I'm sorry. I just felt really confused, and I didn't know what to think anymore. Xemnas may have made me feel something, but it's not the same feelings I get seeing you smile, or laugh, or you being your amazing self, okay?" He kissed her nose when he finished.

Kairi blinked, then truthfully smiled and repeated the gesture "Thank you."

She then backed away to resume packing "Dad and Yen Sid decided that you two, me, and Aqua are going to look for two more Keyblade weilders. Riku, you'll be with Aqua, looking for Terra, and Sora, we'll be looking for anyone else who could be a potential candidate."

Sora looked worried, but he nodded "Okay, sounds like a plan..."

She then grabbed her things, and told Sora "I'll be waiting down in the Gummi Ship hangar. Get some stuff packed, and gather yourself up for another trip! Okay, we might get into trouble again, but lets look at thing positively!"

She merrily strolled off, and Sora and Riku shared a look.

Sora shuffled.

Riku fidgeted with his hair.

Sora hugged him "I don't have much to pack, and I don't want to keep her waiting, so... stay safe for me, okay?"

Riku nodded "I will. If you get in trouble... You know what? No, don't get in trouble in the first place."

Sora nodded, then followed after Kairi with a wave goodbye.

Riku waved after "I'll see you... Later..."

He couldn't shake off the sudden feeling things were going to turn down faster than they could anticipate.

* * *

Weeee. I finally got some inspiration! now we just world hop a bit, find Terra and Axel/Lea, and then I can get my final battle stuff posted! Okay, this will be shorter, so I'm sorry for that. Then again, if it's good and short it won't be that much of a problem, right? More condensed and not so much filler. Oh well, I'll let my stuff run its course.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora and Kairi marveled at the lights and rides scattered about this world. "Prankster's Paradise." Kairi read the welcoming sign aloud. She smiled at Sora "Well, maybe we can find someone?"

Sora shrugged "Maybe we should head elsewhere-"

"We can at least enjoy the place!" Kairi grabbed his hand and lead him through the park. They didn't make much progress before a voice stopped them "What are you two doing here?!"

Kairi and Sora stopped to look for the person, but they didn't find anyone in the park but them.

"Down here!"

They looked down, finding a cricket glaring at them "Kids like you aren't supposed to be here!"

Kairi bent down "Why not?"

The cricket leaped onto a short wall "Don't you know what happens to people who romp around here?!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then shook their heads. "Seems like a fun enough place-"

"Fun until you get turned into a donkey and shipped off to who knows where!"

They blinked, and Kairi thought about the words for a moment. It didn't sound like he was lying, but... It was doubtful enough. "Sir-"

"Jiminy Cricket!"

"Okay then, Jiminy, how do you know?"

Sora muttered "He's a loon-" Kairi elbowed him.

Jiminy then explained "Why, a boy Pinnochio- OH MY STARS! PINNOCHIO!" Jiminy stopped mid-sentence, bolting off "PINNOCHIO!"

Sora called after him "Hey! who's-"

"Oh, a boy I'm supposed to be looking after! I've lost him!"

Kairi turned to Sora then summoned her Keyblade "We'll help you find him."

Sora thought about it, then thought about the unversed. He closed his eyes as Kairi and Jiminy arranged things, silently sending out a few squads to search for Pinnochio. _Find him. Don't kill, don't hurt, find. Alert me when you get something._

**Of course, my liege.**

Kairi placed Jiminy on her shoulder and waved goodbye to Sora "We'll go this way! You take the other side of the park!"

Sora snapped out of his concentration, then nodded and summoned his Keyblade. "G-got it!"

Kairi explained to Sora Pinnochio's appearance, then vanished into the streets. He was alone. There were some merry tinkles from rides and attractions, but otherwise it was completely silent and he was completely alone-

He saw a hooded figure at the edges of his vision, and turned to find someone walking away "H-hey-" Sora suddenly recognized the cloak, and froze. He felt memories as Roxas surge up like a separate personality, but jumbled and disorienting. The figured stopped, glanced back, then started running.

Sora shook it off and rushed after "HEY!"

* * *

Aqua and Riku stepped out into the cold moonlight. Riku noted they were entering a port town, a little shabby, but civilized nonetheless. He read a worn sign: NOW ENTERING PORT ROYAL.

"Port Royal, huh?" He remarked.

They walked into town, trying to ignore the funny looks they got from several residents. It was probably the strange clothes and vibrant hair that clashed with the grimy and dull colors and people around them.

Aqua heard "whore" being spat at her more than once, and figured it wouldn't be too out of place considering her dress, while not exactly revealing, was much less modest than other women. She awkwardly gathered her sash around her legs more, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Riku patted her back "Don't worry, I don't think we'll be in town long..." He was starting to become unnerved by the number of harsh glares himself. He blinked when he thought he saw one man make a warding gesture.

They decided to get rid of all the attention and went down an alleyway. They came to the docks just as they spotted a man approach a boat. He had darkish skin, his black hair done in dreadlocks with various tokens woven in and pouring out of a red bandana. His clothes were loose, nothing too fancy by the era's standards.

"Hmm, a fine ship, but not fast enough." He muttered to himself.

Aqua was the first to speak "Um, sir-"

He responded rather testily "That would be CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow to you, miss- oh, well, aren't you an odd pair."

"Well, we're looking around for special people." Aqua said. She motioned to Riku that he wasn't a candidate to weild the Keyblade, and they began walking away "And I don't think-"

"Well I know where some 'special' people would be." Jack said offhandedly, twirling a coin between his fingers "I just need a crew to help me get to them."

Aqua and Riku stopped, but Riku's eyes narrowed in mistrust "What's your definition of that?"

"Well, we can say the definitions are quite similar, savvy?" jack held out his hand "Now, are you in or out? Because I have a ship I need to catch."

* * *

Sora finally had the figure cornered, although he was starting to tremble now. "Who are you?!" He snapped in fear and worry. The figure was only about his height, but the sight of that organization cloak made Sora want to vomit and/or run. They chuckled, a deep, dark sound that made Sora's spine crawl.

"A friend on the other side..." Sora blinked: he never heard that voice before... But there was something uncannily familliar about it.

A portal opened behind him, and as he stepped back into the darkness, Sora's Keyblade clattered to the ground in shock, vanishing in light. A taller, older man had come out, completely unhooded. Sora knew that face, that expression, all too well. He scrambled away, starting to panic, heart racing, eyes wide.

"NO! NO YOU'RE DEAD!" he screamed.

Xemnas only advanced, calm and slow "Oh no, my little sky, I merely had a delay in plans."

Sora pressed himself against a wall, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut "YOU'RE JUST A HALLUCINATION!" He screamed in an attempt to keep himself sane.

He felt Xemnas far too close, but continued murmuring "He's not real. He's not real. Xemnas is dead. He's DEAD."

A soft brush of a whisper by his ear "That is up to you to decide." then he easily slipped into a soft kiss. Sora was overcome in the jumbled tide of feelings, standing completely still. Memories of Roxas blended too easily into his, making him freeze in fear and wonder. This was the feeling he missed, but after seeing Kairi again, it felt... Wrong, hollow. He tried shoving him away, but Xemnas only deepened things, cupping his little sky's face. Sora now had one hand pushing him, but the other repeated the gesture as if it had a mind of its own.

**_Since you like being a little whore so much. _**Vanitas laughed.

Sora then decided he had enough. He bit down on Xemnas's lip, pushed through Vanitas's antics, and harshly shoved Xemnas off of him. He wiped his mouth, then yelled at him as he summoned his Keyblade "I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE!"

Xemnas wiped off the blood quite casually, looking amused like it hadn't happened "I don't recall you being so feisty, my key."

Sora poised his Keyblade to strike "I. Am. Not. YOURS." The threat he was going for faded away as his voice trembled. Xemnas only leaned in uncomfortably close again, the Keyblade's tip now pressed against his heart "You forget, Sora," he shuddered at his name being used, but stilled when a hand was drawn across his chin "you will always be mine."

And Xemnas slipped away into the darkness without another word.

Sora stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. If that was just a delusion, why did it feel so real? How could Xemnas be here, when Sora himself was the one who impaled the fiend with his own blade? He then collasped, shaking violently. Then he suddenly started sobbing. How insane was he now to be seeing his own enemy coming back to remind him of what he lost?

A few unversed appeared, jumping around in a nervous twitch. Sora lashed out at the creatures, sick of sharing that bond with Vanitas. He fought through the pain, killing each and every creature in a flood of rage. When finished, he coughed up some blood, enough to stain his hand a deep red.

_**How was that?**_

_Horrible. __Painful__._

_And...?_ Vanitas trailed off for Sora to finish.

He couldn't believe his own response:_ kind of... Good._

**_I told you you'd love the pain eventually. _**More unversed appeared.**_Go ahead, target practice. They don't mind._**

Sora stared at them for several moments, then callously walked away. The creatures followed, and he lashed out at one as a message to stop. They didn't, and he only ended up leaning on a wall as he coughed up more blood. He wiped it away, and his head was starting to feel a little dizzy now. _Jeez, Kairi's gonna think I'm murdered or something..._

_**Good, she deserves a scare for once-**_

_SHUT UP._

The unversed buzzed around, but Sora decided it would be better to ignore them. He took a deep breath, then looked around to get his bearings. Nodding when he found his course, he set off through the park to find Kairi.

* * *

Okay, sorry about the brief hold up. My grades were slipping, and you know how parents feel about those ;) Anyways, so we have another chapter! Yay! Our worlds: Port Royal and Pranksters Paradise!

in some unrelated news, I now have a copy of the Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia. YESSSSSSSS.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku figured he'd be a natural at sailing. After all, he'd ridden a boat when he was five, he should know how to handle the sea, right?

In stark contrast to this prediction, most of his time was spent leaning on the rail, ready to throw up.

The sea around Port Royal was extremely choppy compared to how peaceful it had been around his home, and sailing a ship this large consisted of Jack getting frustrated with both of them for being idiots for not knowing how to run a boat. He did note that Aqua seemed quite at home on the water though. Some of her usual sadness wafted away.

"So, Captain Jack," Aqua said, leaning against some rigging while she stared out to sea "This ship you're after-"

"Aye, the Black Pearl. That dog Barbossa stole it from me." His voice was even and calm as always, but resentment creeped into it.

A young man stepped out of hiding "And Miss Swann."

Jack looked over and scowled lightly "Oh, so you figured you could come up and stow away on my ship?"

The man replied very flatly "You stole this."

Aqua and Riku both glanced at each other. They figured that Jack had just bought it or something. The man sighed, then said "Anyways, we're both after the same man, so there's not much difference." He turned to Riku and Aqua "I can't believe you two were stupid enough to join a pirate-"

"We hadn't heard of him." Aqua said very quickly "We just thought this ship was a recent purchase or something." She glared at Jack, who whistled a little as he steered the ship. She sighed then said "I'm Aqua, and he's Riku."

The young man nodded "William, William Turner."

Riku finally decided to speak "So why did YOU decide to stow along? Kinda hypocritical calling us out for something you're doing as well."

William became a little angrier "Because this pirate is my chance at finding Elizabeth! You just came along for an adventure-"

"We're searching for something that could save thousands of lives. Who knows, those paths may converge." Riku went back to gazing at the sea "We have our reasons, you have yours. Now go talk to Jack whatever-"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain Tweety-bird over there to come up with your plans." He nudged Aqua "I think we should discuss some things."

William left, and soon there was the light drone of an arguement.

"Riku, what's up?"

He shook his head "Well, first off we trusted a pirate. That is fucking stupid."

Aqua shrugged "We're new to this world."

Riku continued "Second, we're stuck with these guys-"

"Might as well help while we can-"

"We haven't found any potential candidate for the Keyblade-"

"We will find someone-"

"And who knows how Sora and Kairi are handling things."

Aqua sighed and leaned against the railing next to him "We should keep on going. Just giving up now..." She stopped herself momentarily. Then she wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Hey, I know giving up seems like the only way, but sometimes it isn't."

Riku chuckled, but sank into his arms like he was trying to hide "No, I'm just complaining about how horrible a start we have. How could we accomplish anything?"

Aqua shrugged "We just gotta try..."

* * *

Sora eventually killed the unversed that followed him when he discovered they wouldn't listen to him anymore. He had to pause to let the pain subside and to let the blood come up. He wiped it off on his pants, and started trembling. Now that damn nausea was coming back. He walked over to a fountain and quickly cleaned up his hands and face before the feeling could completely settle in.

Thanks to gravity, Ven's Wayfinder dangled above the water, still twinkling despite its cracks and blood stains. Sora stopped to stare at it.

**_He probably hates you, being so tied to the darkness._** Vanitas said. **_He hated me._**

Sora blinked at how somber and serious the dark boy was, unable to reply.

**_He hated me because I was everything he wasn't. I was his darkness. You know how everyone shuns the shadows. He was just as hateful as the rest. He hated me just for exsisting and reminding him of his failures._**

"He had reasons." Sora saw his reflection, and swore he saw Vanitas staring back "You're not the most pleasant person."

**_Okay, maybe you're not as big a chump as I thought. _**Vanitas was grinning. It then flickered away:**_But can you really blame me as a fragment of a heart that everyone adored more than the darkness? You became bitter for the same reasons. No one loved you, no one cared if you lived-_**

Sora splashed the water "SHUT UP!"

"Sora?"

He turned to find Kairi approaching. She looked concerned "Are you okay?"

He sank onto the fountains edge, saying casually "Just fine, where's Pinnochio and Jiminy?"

Kairi sat next to him "A blue fairy sent him off to where the boy is, we're done here." She placed a hand on his leg, over one of the stains on his pants "You okay? You look hurt-"

Sora scooted away "I'm fine."

Kairi followed "You're not acting like it."

Sora snapped "Okay fine, I'm not okay if you're so persistent-"

"I just care for you okay?!" She snapped back "Is it so bad for me to worry about you?" Sora winced. Kairi leaned away, saying softer "But if you're really fine then I guess I'll stop."

Sora stared at his hands, Kairi looked around the park. Sora got the nerve to ask her "Kairi... Am I crazy?"

She thought about her reply, then said tactfully "Well, you could be, but you can be crazy awesome." Sora glared at her "Kairi, I'm serious." She fluttered her lips "That's something you need to be less of."

Sora raised his eyebrow "Oh, so that's why you stopped here."

Kairi nodded awkwardly "You needed a break. A chance to relax."

Sora shook his head "I didn't get to relax at all."

Kairi frowned "I'm sorry-"

"I saw Xemnas." Sora cut in, voice deathly quiet and trembling.

Kairi stiffened, then said stiffly "He's dead-"

"But I swear he-"

"He's DEAD." Kairi's voice rose. She then tenderly took Sora's hands "Okay, I want you to think about the memory. Vivid as you can."

Sora nodded, and Kairi focused on his recollections. After a short time, she said firmly "I am completely positive that was a hallucination. Xemnas, at least... The other guy..." She sat back, thinking "I don't know who he is, but he's bad news..."

Sora nodded glumly "I'm crazy. Fantastic."

"Sora, you're just sleep deprived, and all this trauma is catching up with you." Kairi shook her head. She grabbed his hands "You could be a lot more insane, okay?" She then added "Another explaination could be that guy putting a hallucinogen in the air or something."

"A halluci-what now?" Sora asked.

"Hallucinogen." Kairi said tartly "Generally a chemical of some sort that makes you see things. Anyways, it's probably out of your system, since you haven't been-"

"Just saw Vanitas in the fountain."

"Well, he's a special case."

Sora pulled out Ven's Wayfinder again, saying nothing. All he could do was hope that Riku fared better than him.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updating. my Internet has been screwy, and I have also had a lack of ideas for worlds and how to draw things out for at least 20 chapters. Because screw it I am not having the finale to this series last less than that. It will be short, since there's only so much filler and bullshit I can pull, but not that short.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua and Riku were hanging around on the Interceptor, watching the ship for Jack.

"Been watching them the whole trip." Riku sighed "Jack is... JACK, and Will just doesn't have a strong enough heart..."

Aqua shrugged "We tried in this world, we just gotta search again."

Riku shook his head "We're running out of time." He then paced a little, looking back out to sea then inland. He asked "Do you think we can get back to the ship?"

Aqua thought for a moment, then raised her Keyblade to the sky. Several moments passed, and she lowered it. "Well, the summoning spell isn't working-"

Their Gummi Ship arrived, ready to board. Aqua watched in shock and confusion as Riku boarded, then snapped "Shouldn't we stay to help them?!"

Riku halted in the doorway, then shook his head "They have their problems, we have ours. Xehanort won't wait on us to help out some pirates-"

"Have a little compassion!" Aqua yelled at him "We shouldn't go leaving them like this-"

"Which would you rather save, a handful of lives or millions?!" Riku yelled back. He then waved his hand at her dismissively "I understand you're used to those kind of heroics, so think of it this way: even if we leave we're doing them a favor."

Aqua leapt onto the Gummi Ship "Riku, do you even realize how callous you're being-"

"Don't. Remind. Me." He growled. Aqua noted they were already gone, and sank against one of the seats "We could have helped them."

"I know, but we seriously need to find SOMEONE to take up the Keyblade to help us out here." Riku set the ship on autopilot "That's what we were sent out here for, not to run errands for other people."

Aqua stared out into space, trying to bury the feeling of failure inside of her.

Riku, meanwhile, tried to reassure himself that he didn't see Ansem in the shadows of that world.

* * *

Sora puffed some of his hair out of his eyes as he continued climbing the cliff face. Kairi called from below "We could just head down the mountain Sora!"

He shook his head, getting a good grasp and looking back down "Kairi, I'll be fine- WOAH!" He scrambled for the cliff again as a piece of it broke off. He sighed in relief: he nearly fell that time. Kairi called up again, sounding even more worried "Seriously, we don't need to see everything here! T-there's a bamboo grove just down the mountain and I'm sure SOMEONE is in there!"

Sora advanced a little more, waving a hand when he had the opportunity "Kairi, it's a good idea to see what we're dealing with from somewhere high up like this."

His hand suddenly halted. He strained a little, trying to grasp for the handhold, but it was like a magnet of opposite polarity- his hand refused to grab it. His other one started slipping.

**_Say, this is an awfully long drop..._**

Sora tried even harder, almost frantically now. He still couldn't grab that one, beautiful little handhold. Hs other hand lost a finger or two, his feet were starting to slip.

"Sora! Youre slipping aren't you?!" Kairi screamed.

"N-no I'm not!" Sora yelled as he tried grabbing something, ANYTHING. He stopped, suddenly noticing that it looked like his skin was peeling away into black muscle. He stared in horror at what was happening.

**_It's called me, and I'll be taking this body now, thank you very much. I'm through with waiting for you to give in on your own terms._**

Sora then felt his foot slip completely, and he managed to grab the ledge just in time. He panted for a few moments, feeling his head pulsing with a headache. He vaguely registered Kairi screaming her head off below him, but his eyes were locked on his hands. They now had black muscle running down to his wrists, with streaks of red peeking out of the black. He started hyperventilating, his grip starting to shake.

**_Yeah, go ahead. Drop._**

Sora tried pulling himself up, but he couldn't. He was starting to shut down mentally, he felt his control slip away bit by bit. A finger slipped off, and he heard Kairi say something about hands.

_Damn, she's noticed._

_**Well yeah, since when have you had my looks?**_

Sora blacked out then and there. He think he dropped, but wasn't quite sure. He drifted around in darkness, hearing nothing but a triumphant laugh from Vanitas. He scrambled around blindly in the darkness "Kairi! KAIRI!" The timing couldn't have been worse-

"Sora... Sora!... SORA!"

A flurry of screams,

desperate cries,

hurried and frantic orders.

"SORA-"

Sora screamed as he sat straight up.

He then winced, groaned, and curled inward as he grasped at his heart. He then stared confusedly at his hands, finding them to be just as they were. He was also shirtless, with bandages wrapped tight around his chest. He looked around his canvas tent in confusion, blinking slowly at the soft light that filtered through. Then a hand went through his hair, finding bandages already wet with blood.

The tent suddenly opened, and Sora squinted at the sudden light. The shilouetted figure mentioned he was awake now to someone named... Was it 'fang'? Sora couldn't tell through his half-asleep mind.

Then a young man, dressed in rather fancy looking armor, about twenty, distinctly Asian, entered the tent "So, you're awake."

Sora nodded "yeah... W-who-"

"Captain Li Shang of China's Imperial Army." He responded curtly "Now what were you doing up in those mountains?"

There was a hustle outside, and then Kairi burst in. She tackled Sora "YOU'RE OKAY!"

Sora struggled to keep his balance, grunting "Ow. Kairi. Ow. That kinda- ow -hurts." She backed away "S-sorry, it's just... You fell and were so delirious and-"

Captain Shang cleared his throat "Miss, could you leave us for a moment?"

Kairi then blushed "Oh, I-I was interrupting things, wasn't I? sorry." She scooted out "But please let me talk with him when you're done."

Shang then glared down at Sora "Now what were you doing?"

Sora backed away slightly, bringing his sheet a little closer "We were just exploring-"

"Not many people go around those parts. Your girlfriend was lucky to drag your bleeding corpse over here."

Sora shook his head "Honest! We were just exploring-"

"I find that hard to believe coming from a spy-"

"STOP!" Sora suddenly screamed. The way Shang was advancing, he was starting to get flashbacks of Xemnas. Those hand running up and down and in all sorts of places, the heat that pooled in his stomach-

Sora took a deep breath, and said shakily "You have my word that me and Kairi aren't here to spy on anyone. We're just looking for someone."

Shang then backed away "All right then, but make any suspicious movements and consider yourself abandoned on that mountain again." He left, Sora sighing.

Kairi entered, and sat next to him "Oh I was so worried!" She cupped his cheek "Is everything okay? I heard you yelling..."

Sora gently held her hand, trying to smile "Hey, things are alright." Honestly, his head was splitting open from his fall and from memories of Xemnas, but he was ready to say anything to reassure Kairi. "Thanks for getting me to safety-"

"Oh, well, that was actually Ping." Kairi said a little nervously "S-_HE_ found me screaming for you to get up and lead me over to camp where you got patched up."

Sora nodded, lying down again. It felt like his chest was cramping up, and his head still pulsed with a horrible headache. He lifted his hand to stare at it "Kairi, were my hands... Black? Muscley?"

Kairi shook her head "No..."

Sora felt his heart sinking. Yep. If seeing Xemnas in that last world didn't confirm it, this escapade did:

He was officially insane now.

* * *

Ugh, sorry I've been uninspired recently. Also sorry for cutting off Port Royal, I just don't think that world meshes well with KH. I'll have more up tomorrowish.


	7. Chapter 7

Riku and Aqua weaved through the crowds, trying to find anyone with potential for using the Keyblade. So far, there wasn't anyone of note. Suddenly Aqua was shoved aside, a young man saying "Sorry! Gotta run!" Riku nearly trailed when a monkey dashed by moments later. Then several guards.

Aqua sat there in confusion, then shook her head and said excitedly "Riku, that boy-"

"I felt it too. Something special." Riku nodded. They then dashed through the crowd, trying to find the boy again. They stopped in an alleyway, panting dissapointedly "Damn, we've lost him."

Aqua peered down the alley, sighing. "I think we have..."

Riku then caught his breath, and started walking again "Well, the good news is that this is a city. It shouldn't be too hard to find information."

They stopped when they saw their target hop down from a roof, grinning. He high-fixed the monkey on his shoulder "Got 'em again, Abu!" He tossed the loaf of bread in his hand around "Got some lunch, too." He then walked off, apparently not noticing Riku and Aqua "Now come on, lets go home and eat!"

Aqua was about to follow after when Riku held up his hand "Hold it, that's not how you tail people." He then climbed up onto a roof, Aqua following behind, and they began following this common street rat with a strong heart.

* * *

Sora was recovered enough to walk around the camp. He still was hurt as heck- with his torso ringing with pain with every little shift, head still unable to fully process things and lingering on the past. He had to lean on Kairi just to walk around.

He sighed as they took a break just outside of the camp "Kairi, I'm sorry you have to-"

"You should be more careful!" She snapped at him in reply. He blinked and turned to her, thrown off by how suddenly she became angry. Kairi sank a little lower "You just had to insist on climbing that stupid cliff! Just so you could get a dumb view we could just plan out on foot anyways!"

Sora gently reached out to hold her shoulder "Well I'm okay now-"

"Yeah, NOW!" Kairi took a deep breath, and resumed "When you fell, you had a gash in your head the size of my hand, your body was so battered and bruised I could almost see the internal trauma, and not to mention you were mumbling about-" she suddenly stopped, then curled up "I'm sorry, I'm letting my emotions get the better of me-"

"Let them." Sora said as he leaned back "I deserve to get chewed out for once."

Kairi shook her head, mouth hanging open and then closing like she didn't know what to say. She then stammered "B-but you've-"

Sora grabbed her hand "Hey, I've vented to you, you can vent to me."

Kairi looked at their hands, then took a deep breath and began relaying her feelings in a voice that was rapid and fluctuated between high and low pitches "Sora you are the most amazing and INFURIATING person I have EVER met! You are so stubborn and hard to change and you're so mad and sad and just such an emotional mess that sometimes I just don't know what to do with you! Every time you shot down Ventus I wanted to just pin you against the wall and slap you silly and when you finally saw what was wrong I wanted to just leave you sitting there in your own pit of despair while I said 'told you so little bastard' and I just... UGH! I am so glad you've finally gotten so much better!"

Sora took in as much as he could understand in his condition. There was so much honesty and feeling in what she said and felt himself sag in shame. He didn't really want hear those words, but he sat there and listened intently to what Kairi had to say.

Kairi then resumed "But oh my gosh your smile makes everything I put up with so worth it. Just seeing you happy enough to pull up a genuine smile or bit of optimism is just so amazing that I could just stare at you like that for ages. You're so bent on seeing me happy I just feel... I feel like I can be me around you without being judged. I mean, I know there's such a wonderful heart of gold in there, it just takes so much to bring it out sometimes."

Sora smiled a little. He then leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on his legs "Say... What was I mumbling about...?"

Kairi suddenly blushed, and she sputtered "N-nothing."

He lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head "What, was I rambling about you?"

Kairi shook her head "Ugh please I don't want to remember."

Sora let it go "Must have been really horrible..."

Kairi shook her head "Not horrible per say... Just... Disgusting more like it." She held her chin in thought, expression crumpling with worry "I think Vanitas got through and tried taking control once... And then you were... Um, well, I think it was just the pain but you were moaning a lot." It was clear she was uncomfortable about it, and had some suspicions about what had been going on in Sora's psyche. Sora reached after her as she scooted away "Sorry. I... I didn't mean it-"

"I could tell you were recalling... Stuff, Sora." She said bluntly, looking like she had been discarded.

Sora grabbed her wrist "Kairi-"

She stood, breaking off Sora's grip "I'm sorry, but..." She started walking away, but Sora scrambled after her "No, Kairi! Wait!" He didn't know why, but this felt like putting a knife in him and twisting hard. Kairi shook her head "I need to sort this out."

Sora bit his lip, not knowing how exactly to explain things. He then grabbed her and turned her back to him "Kairi, please... I don't like you any less-"

"I can bet you liked... _him_ more now." She said bitterly "I never made you feel like that-"

"I don't care, okay?!" Sora didn't mean to yell, but he did. Kairi blinked, stiffening and looking confused.

Sora then slowly wrapped her up in his arms "I really don't care about what Xemnas made me feel Kairi." He felt sickened by the fact that he was lying- deep down he DID care about what Xemnas stirred inside of him and he wished so much that he didn't -but he continued as honestly as he could "I'm not gonna abandon you, okay? You're always right at the center of my heart, you're always right at that golden light you see in me."

Kairi leaned into him, starting to sob "I don't... I don't want to lose you..."

Sora ran his hand through her hair "Shhh... Shhh." He knew he was far from an emotionally stable person, but at least he could try and comfort her.

* * *

"Axel... Axel!"

His eyes blinked open, and the former Nobody yawned "What, can't you see I'm sleeping here...?" Axel trailed off in confusion as he saw Lexaeus bending worriedly over him. No wait... That wasn't Lexaeus, what was up with the uniform-

Axel sat up, eyes widening as he grabbed at his chest "Oh my god...! Oh my god we're...! we're-"

"Whole again. Yes."

Axel- no, no he was LEA now, heart and all -started grinning uncontrollably as he felt that wonderful, reassuring heartbeat. The surge of happiness and joy was too much, and he felt tears on his cheeks for the first time in years. Aeleus patted his back "Get a grip, you're gonna strain yourself."

Lea laughed "I-I'm sorry, just I was kid when I-"

"Yes, but you still need to calm down."

Lea took a deep breath, rubbing off his tears "Damn, how do you stop these things?"

Aeleus shrugged. He then helped Lea up "Come on, you're still weak from being reformed."

* * *

Okay, I think I'm gonna quit trying to spread this out and just get going. I think I've waited around long enough to get the plot kicked up, so expect some stuff with Lea and Terra and Norts bein Norts. I have an idea of how final stuff will be going, and I know that this might not make 20 chapters, but screw it this filler is not very fun to write when I have the final bits written out and I'm still tweaking them out of boredom when I have no clue what to write.

So yeah, I am sorry (damn I apologize too much) that this will be the shortest, but it will, but at least be reassured I'll work my hardest to see it gets a good end.


	8. Chapter 8

Lea was staring pensively out to the abandoned area of Radiant Garden. Home. Gone. He suddenly wished he didn't get his heart back because the thought of losing all of those friends and family was breaking. Isa and Ansem's old apprentices were the only ties to Radiant Garden's previous majesty.

Then there was the subject of Isa...

"I suppose your mind is made up?" Aeleus asked him. Lea nodded "I'm gonna go search for him. If he's out there... I'll find him."

"You do realize that you could very well wear yourself out, am I correct?" Lea rolled his eyes in annoyance as Even walked over "In fact, perhaps you actually burn out your entire lifespan this way-"

"I'm not gonna die, Even." He sighed.

"Well I'd certainly like you to. Lets see how you feel about it." The scientist said rather testily. Lea only chuckled, and summoned a dark corridor "Well you're one to talk. I'll see you guys later, and I'll have Isa with me."

* * *

Aqua and Riku were still tailing their little thief. He took a very twisting route to his home, and constantly was doging guards. Or perhaps he was aware he was being followed.

Aqua and Riku watched as he grabbed a pole to jump over a particularly wide set of rooftops, but were stunned when he grabbed two more and tossed them over to their hiding place "You know, if you wanted to talk with me you could've just said hello."

Riku and Aqua walked out into the open sheepishly, grabbing the poles "So, um, you are-"

"Aladdin, and his monkey Abu at your service." He said with an exaggerated bow. Aladdin then walked over to the edge "And since you've followed me here, I guess you trust me at some level-"

"Not really-" Riku said before Aladdin used the pole to vault over to the other rooftop. He blinked, then said "Okay, maybe a little."

Aqua then followed after "Well, me and Riku here just see something very special about you."

Riku noticed Aladdin brightening considerably at the remark as he leapt over. Aladdin then sighed as he walked into the ruined area "Aw, well... Heh, I'm just some street rat..."

Aqua and Riku glanced at each other. Maybe not... Aladdin brushed back some curtains "Say, you act like you're from outta town. Ever seen the palace?"

They smiled at the amazing view of the opulent place. "Wow, you got a pretty nice home..."

Riku then slowly frowned as he looked around the abandoned place "So you're on your own..."

Aladdin merely began eating his bread after portioning some out to Abu "Eh, it's what I have. I've managed this long."

Aqua summoned her Keyblade "Maybe... You could have more."

Aladdin stared at it, tilting his head "What is that?"

Aqua then shifted her grip from the handle to the blade, extending it to Aladdin "This is a Keyblade, and only a select few can hold it."

Aladdin gingerly took the blade, examining it curiously "Dunno why you'd want me to hold this." He waved it around a bit "Feels flimsy. Can't tell what metal this is- WOAH!" It quickly vanished back into Aqua's hand.

Aqua and Riku looked at each other. Aladdin wasn't a Keyblade weilder.

Aladdin leaned in "How did you do that?!"

Aqua's reply was unenthusiastic and broken hearted "It did that on its own. As I said, not many can hold it."

"And you were hoping I was one of the special ones." Aladdin sighed. Aqua and Riku nodded slowly. Aladdin shrugged "Well, you guys can use it, so you still have each other."

"Well, the thing is we need more members-"

"And I'm not one." Aladdin looked away from them, staring longingly at the palace "Your search hasn't brought you anywhere special."

Aqua and Riku stood to leave, Aladdin saying "Hey, you don't hate me right?"

Aqua shook her head "Of course not. Hey, we'll visit later when we don't have such a huge responsibility to take care of, okay?"

Aladdin smiled "Okay."

* * *

Aqua and Riku once again walked among the streets, although they were emptier than they were. Aqua sighed frustratedly, and Riku said dryly "So, no one here."

Aqua shook her head "I'm feeling a strong light at that palace, like a Princess of Heart. Still, that doesn't mean that they-"

"We gotta try anyways." Riku turned toward the palace. They both froze when a portal opened up, a hooded figure walking out. They summoned their Keyblades "Who are you?!"

They chuckled "I was just coming to say hello, Riku." Neither recognized the voice, and remained silent when they undid their hood. He looked almost exactly like Xemnas, except much closer to Riku's age and shorter hair "After all, don't you have so many friends in the darkness?"

Riku growled "No I don't-" he stopped when Ansem walked out "But you do, Riku."

Riku held his ground, but it was clear he was terrified "Who are you people...?"

The mysterious boy left "We are the people interested in your future."

Ansem smirked "I can't believe you've forgotten me so easily." He turned to leave "I suggest you remember me and my power before things get too late."

Riku rushed after them "HEY!" The portal vanished just as Riku reached it. He screamed with rage as he embedded his Keyblade in the ground "DAMMIT WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

Aqua reached for him "Riku-"

"ANSEM'S BACK!" Riku looked on the border of hysteria "I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID THAT BUT ANSEM'S BACK JUST WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE!"

"How who did that?" Aqua asked gently, holding Riku's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Xehanort. Who else?" He spat bitterly. "Ansem was Xehanort's Heartless, that's what he told me." He looked back at where the portal was, eyes narrowed "And that boy is the spitting image of Xemnas-"

Riku suddenly froze, eyes widening. He grabbed Aqua "What if Xemnas is back too?!" He started breathing rapidly "What if he's found Sora again?! W-we have to find him-"

"Riku. Calm down." Aqua held him close "Calm down. Sora's fine."

Riku took several deep breaths, then pushed Aqua away "But still, the threat is there. It's real. We might just have to face Xehanort-"

"Riku, we're fine." Aqua said firmly. She had the same doubts, but SOMEONE had to be positive in this situation. Not to mention she was painfully reminded of Ventus's early days with her and Terra, especially their first meeting. "And you know what, Sora knows how to handle himself-"

"I know he's gotten better, but..." Riku sighed running a hand through his hair "I don't know, last I checked he was clear on things but sometimes it takes a long time to get over trauma... He might've relapsed-"

"Riku, please stop it." Aqua snapped. She sighed "Please, I know you're worried, but worrying is not going to help anything."

They sat there for a few moments, collecting themselves. Another dark portal opened, and Riku grabbed his Keyblade and bared it again "YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!"

"Sheesh, fine, way to thank the guy who gave his life to help you out."

Both Riku and Aqua blinked as Lea walked out "A-Axel?!" He sighed "Actually it's Lea, since I kinda have a heart again."

Aqua then smiled "Well, sorry about the greeting, we've been a little on edge recently."

"Um, yeah, you mentioned something about Xehanort?"

"So you've been spying on us for him?" Riku quipped.

"Hey! I practically just got up you ungrateful little- ah never mind!" Lea snapped "But Xehanort, what's up with him?"

"You don't know who he is-"

"Oh I know who he is, he's the one who made me a Nobody in the first place."

"WHAT?!"

"He was end of Ansem's apprentices who got out of hand. Went berzerko and rampaged all over Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden? Ansem? I'm lost here." Riku said.

Aqua quickly explained things "So Radiant Garden is gone, huh? Anyways, Riku, Radiant Garden was a world from my time. A man named Ansme the Wise ruled over it with six apprentices, but I don't know how Xehanort got involved-"

"Guy just showed up. Amnesiac except for that name. Looked kinda like Xemnas-"

"Terra." Aqua said in a shocked whisper. She then said louder "T-that was Terra!"

Lea tilted his head, then stretched some "Really? Guy made it pretty clear he was Xehanort-"

Aqua started smiling "If Xehanort spilt into Ansem and Xemnas, and now he's back..." She covered her mouth, starting to sob in joy "Terra's out there!"

Riku and Lea watched her steadily compose herself, and she wiped up a tear "Okay, what are we waiting for, we need to go find him!"

Riku and Lea smiled "Yeah, I guess we can get going." Lea rubbed the back of his head as they began walking back to the Gummi Ship "So, can someone fill me in on what's going on?"

* * *

Okay then we're picking things up. Weeeeeeee. And seriously, thank you for taking the time to review on chapter seven when it was that AN, to those that did. So blah de blah de blah.

Also, the Days cutscenes for 1.5 HD ReMix are on YouTube. GO WATCH THEM. NOW. I really don't care if you don't understand Japanese, the animation alone is worth watching because it is freaking beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

After awhile, Sora decided that he and Kairi should leave. They thanked Shang for helping them, and soon were on their way back to the Gummi Ship. They walked in silence, not sure of what to say.

Sora suddenly stopped.

Kairi looked back "Sora, are you okay?"

He was staring into the distance, starting to tremble. He then gripped his head "I... I'm fine..."

Kairi rushed over "Oh no it's Vanitas isn't it- UCK!"

Sora's hand suddenly grabbed her neck, hoisting her off of the ground easily. His eyes were gold "Maybe, what was your clue?"

"Sora! Fight it!" Kairi kicked and struggled. Sora only tightened his grip "I wonder how long you can last, princess." Kairi was starting to feel dizzy when he finally let go. He shook his head "But you know, now that Grampa Nort is hanging around... You guys aren't getting to him any time soon, so I think I'll take stuff in my own hands." A dark corridor blossomed behind him "Follow me if you dare."

Kairi lunged after him, but he vanished into the darkness.

She sat there in shock for a few moments, then she felt her hands curl into fists "You are not taking him from me again!"

"Taking who?"

Kairi blinked, turning to find a young man with brown hair and blue eyes looking at her intently. He had some very skirt like pants, a tight grey shirt, and tarnished armor that covered his left arm. There was something... Off about his eyes, like they had forgotten something really important.

Then she blinked, titling her head. _This guy couldn't be..._ "I-is your name Terra?" She asked hesitantly.

The man blinked slowly, then curled up a little closer to think about his reply. He shook his head "I... I can't remember."

Kairi stood, brushing off her skirt "You look an awful lot like him."

The man shrugged "The name does sound familliar."

Kairi nodded "I'd expect it to for you." _Yep, he is. Boy, Aqua is gonna be so happy._

He laughed "Well, thanks for clearing up something. I've been wandering a long time, looking for someone."

Kairi folded her arms in front of her "Who?"

The man repeated the gesture "I... I can't explain who she is. Just that she's really important." He grabbed his head, shutting his eyes in pain "And a boy. Young, really young and bright..."

He started gasping and grabbing his head even tighter. Soon he buckled to the ground, but Kairi caught him, wrapping her arms around his middle "Hey, hey... Easy, easy mister Terra, just let it go for now..."

They sank to the ground, Terra taking deep breaths "Ugh, I can't remember anything more than that. Just darkness." Kairi patted his back "Don't worry, two people have told me a lot about you, Terra-"

"AGH! J-just quit... Calling me that!" He groaned.

Kairi hoisted him up "Come on, there's someone you need to meet." Terra leaned on her as they limped back to the Gummi Ship, his hand digging into his skull in an attempt to ease the pain.

Kairi looked back at where Sora vanished, tearing up. She looked forward again, letting a tear fall "I'm sorry Sora, but I can't find you right now... Please wait for me."

* * *

Aqua, Lea, and Riku were discussing the trails ahead when Aqua noticed a glimmer in the darkness of space. She sat up taller "Is that... Hey! That's Sora and Kairi!" There was a rush of excitement as the ship got closer, everyone waving for Kairi to stop. She did so, but Aqua felt her heart stop at who got on board with Kairi.

Terra and Aqua stared at each other.

Aqua stumbled forward "It's you... It's really you!" She collasped into his arms, sobbing "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Terra held her closer, running a hand through her hair "It's you... The one I ve been searching for-" he gasped lightly, but continued as his voice became strained "I've been stumbling around these worlds... Looking for you... A-and... And Ve... Ventus!" He suddenly pushed Aqua away, but kept his hands on her shoulders "Ven! Aqua, where's Ventus?!"

The cabin suddenly became silent.

Aqua then buried herself in Terra, sobbing anew for a much worse reason. Terra understood what she was saying, and he looked dead himself. He took a few shaky breaths, the turned to Riku "Is it- wait..." He blinked, then gasped "You... You're the boy..."

Riku nodded with a small smile. He then frowned, saying softly "Ventus is dead."

Terra abandoned every sense of composure then, gripping Aqua in a tight hug and howling with grief.

Lea, Riku, and Kairi watched it, uncomfortable and pitying.

Lea went to the lower cabin "That's it, I'm through with this."

Kairi leaned against Riku "It's finally happened..."

"What, finding Terra?" He asked. Kairi didn't reply, and he sat down. He curled up "No... No he didn't-"

"He's been a little weaker, unstable, recently..." Kairi sat next to him, unable to hold back her own tears "I'm sorry, I should've been able to-"

"No, please don't blame yourself Kairi-"

"I was in charge of him, don't say it wasn't my fault." She bit back. She then took a deep breath and then walked over and steered the ship- with hers in tow -back to Disney Castle. "That's it, we're gonna regroup and then we're gonna find Xehanort."

Riku shook his head "Where do we even start in that search?!"

Kairi glanced back at the weeping mess that was Terra and Aqua "Well... We'll ask them when they recover."

* * *

Soranitas sighed as he stopped to look at his clothes. "Bleh, too bright, still a little bloody... I think it's time for some new clothes!" He tried summoning his familiar body suit, but it only reached his hands and feet.

Sora was still fighting too hard.

He tired again "Cooperate you little brat." Only an inch or two was gained. He dismissed it, sighing "Fine, then, I'll get them elsewhere."

He easily slipped into Sora's room back at Disney Castle, finding his old clothes sitting on his bed. They still had a reddish stain about them, but they were cleaner than the bloody mess they used to be.

He held them up, ensuring Sora saw "Fine, we can wear these."

He barely expressed annoyance at the sudden shriek of protest from Sora. "It's either this or the suit, which you obviously don't want." Soranitas sighed as he put on the blue tank top "So pipe down."

He finished just as there was footsteps outside. He smirked, then vanished into the darkness. "Well, I'm not staying here... Oh please you really thought we'd be staying? Worthless idiot... I'm going to the Keyblade Graveyard. Me and Norty got some business to do."

* * *

WEEE Sora's a bad guy for now and he has his good old KH2 outfit. And Terra was resolved awfully fast, but I'm chalking that up to the power of friendship. Yeah, no way this hit 20. Only if I post a bunch of cute "what happened after" blah.

and about the outfit change. It's symbolic of his role as the Sora we all know and love. The one who isn't a jackass, the one who isn't horribly troubled. Last time, he thought he was ready to accept that role, but boy was he NOT ready. Now Vanitas is mocking how unready he was by wearing it, but by the end of this fic Sora WILL be in that messianic role we know and love. Blah blah my ramblings suck. Just review or something. (Noodles off to write next chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

When they got there, Terra headed straight for Ven's tomb. Compared to the burst of emotion earlier, he was dead. Lifeless. Aqua let him go, sighing "I was really hoping he wouldn't take it so hard..." She wiped away a tear "It's okay for me to act like that, but him-"

"You talk about it like he can't feel." Kairi said sternly "We're all entitled to our emotions, no one can tell us how we're supposed to feel about anything."

Aqua nodded "I know. It just hurts too much to see him like this."

Kairi pushed her forward a little "Go, comfort him then. You're all you have left."

Aqua smiled, and walked after Terra. Riku smiled at Kairi "You're handling this really well-"

"Moping isn't going to accomplish anything." She said. She then walked away "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get my old clothes back on. These are too frilly for fighting."

* * *

Kairi brushed off her familliar pink skirt, then opened up the pack at her side and began filling it with Hi-potions. She wasn't going to let any of this stop her. Enough sitting down and whining. Kingdom Hearts willing she was going to get her boyfriend back.

She heard the door open, and she said "I'm busy here-"

"Kairi, I just want to check in on you."

She blinked, finding Mickey walking in and jumping up into her bed. She smiled, a little embarrassed "Oh, sorry dad..."

Mickey winked "No problem." He then became a little more somber "So you found Terra."

"Yeah... But Sora... Sora's finally lost against Vanitas." She paused a moment, hating the way she worded that. She then curled her hands tighter "But I swear that will not be a permanent loss." She gathered her things, relaying her plan to Mickey "I'm gonna ask Terra and Aqua where Xehanort will most likely be and I'm gonna search every world they list. I'm gonna find Sora, kick Vanitas's ass-"

"Kairi, language-"

"I KNOW dad!- and then I'm gonna take out Xehanort." She stopped, supplies haphazardly gathered in her arms like a child holding a large stuffed animal. She sighed "Maybe then we can all let this hurtful past go... Be happy."

Mickey nodded "Kinda broad... But I think it could work somehow." He thought some more, then said "By the way, Riku's mentioned he as Ansem again."

Kairi blinked, and listened intently as he continued "He says he was with a younger boy. One with a really deep voice-"

"Sora saw the same boy! He was with Xemnas though... Wait, did Aqua see him too?!"

Mickey nodded. Kairi dropped everything "Oh Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey's eyes widened as he reached the same realization "We aren't dealing with just Xehanort."

Kairi quickly composed herself "We've beaten them all before. We can beat them again." She then walked out of her room "Dad, get Riku and Lea-"

"Why Lea?"

Kairi quickly pointed out her reasoning "Who else has worked for Xehanort? Granted, it was Xemnas, but it looks like he's on the list too. He's also quite handy with those chakrams of his, it'll make up for the lack of a Keyblade. Now you get them and I'll get Terra and Aqua."

* * *

As Kairi walked in, she immediately leaned against the wall for support. The loss and suffering in the air was so palpable, it almost felt like someone was trying to push her over. She calmed herself down, and said "Guys, we gotta get going."

She instantly felt horrible for saying that, seeing Terra and Aqua. Aqua was sitting next to Terra, who was looking ahead vacantly, Ventus's corpse cradled in his arms as if the boy was still alive. Terra stroked his hair, as if hoping that somehow he had woken up in a terrible dream or this was all some sort of prank. Aqua was stroking his back, leaning against him and trying to lend as much support as she could.

She tried smiling at Kairi, but it turned out as more of a grimace "I know..."

Terra didn't even seem like he registered the message. Not until he blinked slowly, and turned to Kairi. He looked down at Ventus, cried a little more, then gently got up and set him down as gentle and tenderly as he could, putting him back as he was as. He stepped back, but buckled, weeping "Ventus... Ven I'm so sorry..."

Aqua rushed over in a heartbeat, crouching next to Terra "No, Terra none of it was your fault how many times do I have to say it?"

Kairi walked over "Terra, let me just say that he died with a smile on his face."

Terra shook his head "Idiot always had a smile on his face..."

She and Aqua shared a look. It was gonna take a lot to get Terra back on his feet. Kairi then hoisted Terra up "Ventus wouldn't want you like this, right?"

Aqua smiled a little "Yeah, he'd hate seeing you like this." Aqua helped Kairi "So would Eraqus, and so do I."

Terra blinked, and turned to Aqua. He looked at his feet, starting to redden a little "I'm sorry."

Aqua chuckled "It's alright. I acted the same way..." She and Kairi backed away from Terra "But enough of this, Terra, Xehanort is back-"

"And it's not just him."

Aqua jumped a little at what Kairi said, but nodded. Terra's fist tightened "He's still alive?"

"Sadly, yes-"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard..." Terra hissed "I'm gonna kill him for everything. For killing Eraqus, for ruining our lives, and all of the repercussions of those choices he made."

"Terra." Aqua grabbed his hand "Please, be careful, you're close to the darkness again-"

Terra shoved her off, his eyes flashing gold "I DON'T HAVE DARKNESS IN ME!" He blinked, his eyes once more blue. He shook his head "Sorry... I don't know what came over me."

Aqua looked worried, but she only shook her head "We can worry later." Terra smiled, and hugged Aqua "Oh you're still the responsible 'let's get this done' person you've been." Aqua was blushing "I-it's who I am-"

"Thank you for being you then. You're giving me someone to lean on."

Aqua grinned, but then she sighed and pushed Terra back a little "Okay, seriously t-this is enough for now!" She looked at Kairi "So, we really are going to end this?"

Kairi nodded "We can't let Xehanort get stronger than he already is."

* * *

Sora paced absently in the back of his mind. He was shut off from everything, Vanitas wasn't letting him see or feel a thing since leaving Disney Castle. But he didn't mind that, all he was hoping and praying for was that Kairi was okay.

He calmed himself "She's fine. He's not gonna kill her... Oh what am I saying, he probably did." He buried his face in his hands "I wasn't strong enough."

**_Can you just shut it already?! _**Vanitas sighed**_I can't focus on what the old man is saying when you're angsting like that._**

"GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!"

**_Fat chance._** He then chuckled **_Hey, Xemnas looks a little bored-_**

"Fine! Fine you win!" Sora said frantically. Vanitas laughed, and Sora could tell he was laughing in real life too. Sora grabbed his head and screamed in anger and frustration as he desperately searched for a way out.

* * *

Wow is stuff pouring out fast! Now that I've said "Screw it, let the damn story be as long as it wants" I can finally WRITE! Everything I want done can just happen now that I'm letting myself just relax and let the story be what it wants to be! I'm worried it might be moving too fast now but whew, stuff is moving along.


	11. Chapter 11

Kairi ensured everyone was on the Gummi Ship before it took off. When they were out in space, she turned to Terra and Aqua "Any ideas?"

Aqua turned to Terra, saying a little uncomfortably "Well, Terra, you were the closest to Xehanort..."

Terra started pacing "Okay... Think Terra think..." He suddenly stopped, doubling over "Agghhh... My head...!" Aqua rushed over "Terra-"

He then pointed "The Keyblade Graveyard. That's where he is." Aqua helped him sit down "Terra are you okay-"

"Darkness...! Xehanort... Ugh!" Kairi grimly nodded, and bent down "Terra, thank you. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

Lea shrugged "Judging by the pain he's in..." He trailed off when Kairi sternly glared at him. She turned to Mickey "So, dad, this Keyblade Graveyard-"

"Here, I'll show ya."

* * *

Xehanort stared at the horizon, and slowly he smirked. Soranitas walked up to him

"Hey, the others are getting antsy. You think those losers are gonna show?" Xehanort glared at him then shook his head and sighed "Even in another's body you are as vexatious as ever."

"Vexatious or not, I still got your X-Blade-"

"While deliberately disobeying me you feckless neophyte!" Xehanort raised his hand, Soranitas cowering in response "Fine! Fine I'm backing off!" In the back of his head, Sora blinked in surprise at what just occurred.

Xehanort sighed, once again folding his hands behind his back "Now, to answer your question, yes they are coming. Now, tell the others to hide, and I want you to go out as our welcoming party." The glared at his younger minion "Do you understand?"

Soranitas rolled his eyes as he backed into a dark corridor "Yeah, yeah I get ya gramps."

* * *

Kairi instantly didn't like the Keyblade Graveyard. Sure the name was far from pleasant sounding, but instantly she felt the history of tragedy that the world held and knew that it fully deserved the title. Riku walked up to her "You okay?"

She shook her head, blinking "I-I'm fine."

She turned to the people behind her "Come on, this is it! Time to end all of this-"

"Say, going somewhere, princess?"

Kairi turned up to find Soranitas casually leaning against a cliff, smirking "Becuase wow is that speech cheesy."

Kairi threw her Keyblade at him "YOU GET OUT OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

He parried it, sighing and rolling his eyes "Of course you want me out. Truth be told Sora's gone."

"Liar!" Riku snapped.

Soranitas was now intently staring at Terra "Hey, it's the little idiot."

Terra blinked, finally recognizing the tone of his voice "Vanitas?!"

"Sort of," Aqua sighed "It's more like his mind. That body isn't his-"

"It's mine because I took it by force!" He snapped at them. He then dodged a spell from Mickey, hissing at the light that barely grazed him "Ugh! Clingy little morons! Fine, lets see what you're made of!"

And the fight began.

The opportunity Sora had been waiting for had arrived. He took a deep breath. And yelled "VANITAS! YOU! ME! RIGHT NOW!"

A portion of Vanitas descended into the mental prison "I'm busy jackass!"

Sora glared at him, not saying a word.

Sora and Vanitas stared at each other while a battle raged outside of their mind.

Vanitas smirked as he understood what Sora wanted "So you think we're this even, huh?"

Sora merely raised his Keyblade, preparing for his adversary to strike. Vanitas sighed and shook his head "You really are an idiot." He then grinned psychotically as he brought down his Keyblade hard against Sora's "I'm just gonna win!"

Sora only pushed against the blow, expression flat, pitying. He shoved him off, flipping away when Vanitas resumed his attacks. The dark-hearted boy seemed to grow annoyed. He swung in blind fury at Sora "SHOW ME ANGUISH!" He screamed even as his attacks were easily parried and dodged.

Sora merely let Vanitas attack, still looking like he pitied the heart of darkness. He didn't counter anything, yet nothing connected with its desired target.

They locked blades again, Vanitas snarling "Wipe that damn mug of yours NOW!" Sora shook his head, then quickly disarmed Vanitas. "Oh come on I can always-"

Sora quickly wrapped himself around Vanitas, hugging him tight.

Vanitas tried pushing him off, looking disgusted, but Sora only held on tighter. Vanitas squirmed "Ugh! G-Get off me loser!"

Sora shook his head "You were born from so much sadness-"

"SO WHAT?!"

"You were raised in sorrow too. You never learned to let things go."

"I'VE LET PLENTY GO-"

Sora backed away, his hands on Vanitas's shoulders "It's taken some reflection on my part, I apologize for things taking so long-"

Vanitas shoved him off "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He bellowed in rage as he slammed his Keyblade against Sora's head. After a moment to collect himself, Sora gently applied pressure to his bloody nose and ignored the sudden swelling near his eye "Yes, I do..."

Vanitas swung again "WHAT DO YOU KNOW-"

Sora grabbed the blade with his hand, abandoning his nosebleed and instead letting the edge dig into his skin "Vanitas... You don't understand how similar we are." Sora took a deep breath "Vanitas... You need to go home. Back to Ven. Back to the light that made you whole-"

Vanitas wrenched his Keyblade out of Sora's grasp and struck with lighting speed, not even bothering to yell coherently. Sora bent over, clutching himself and trying to grab the air that rushed from his lungs. He stood again, looking firmer than ever "Vanitas. This isn't your heart, this isn't your home. You belong with Ventus-"

"I DO NOT BELONG WITH THAT GOODY-TWO-SHOES ASSHOLE!" Vanitas screamed "YOU ALL THINK HE'S RIGHT, YOU ALL LOVE HIM! BUT WHAT DO YOU DO WITH ME?! TOSS ME ASIDE AS THE SHADOW THAT ONLY HURTS-"

Sora walked up to him and silenced him with a single finger. He shook his head "We only treat you like that because it's what you do." Sora then backed away, and calmly raised his Keyblade "Now, it's time for you to go home. The suffering you've been through, the light you've longed for..."

Vanitas stiffened as a beam shot out of Sora's Keyblade and speared him. He then started dissolving, his hatred-crumpled features relaxing. He blinked slowly as he faded away, murmuring "But... I... Don't have a home..."

Sora lowered his Keyblade and waved goodbye "You do. Say hi to Ventus for me."

Just as Aqua was about to unleash her full fury, Sora suddenly crumpled. Everyone froze, then rushed to his side "Sora!"

Kairi was the one who gently picked up his body, shaking it in an attempt to wake him "Sora... Sora open your eyes!"

He groaned lighty "Kairi...?" He then sat up "Ohhhh... My head- OOF!" Kairi squeezed him "SORA!"

He smiled, patting her back "Nice to see you too, Kairi." He saw Riku and Aqua and King Mickey, and smiled even wider "You all came." He blinked upon seeing Lea "Axel...? Wait..." He pushed Kairi away "Am I dead-"

Kairi hugged him even tighter "No, you silly!"

Lea coughed "That's Lea to you...!"

Sora leaned his head against Kairi's, sighing in content. He then blinked, and began standing up "Wait a sec, don't we have Xehanort waiting?"

Kairi chuckled uncomfortably as she stood with him "Yeah, I guess we do..."

Sora looked over everyone "So this is our army..."

He noticed how unprepared everyone seemed to feel. It was then he noticed Terra, blinking in surprise, but the newer member passed without comment. Sora noticed everyone subtly becoming disheartened, and then cleared his throat, saying "Hey, everyone listen up." No one showed any sign of listening, and Sora said louder "Stop what you're doing and listen!"

They did so, but there was still uncomfortable shuffles. Sora took a deep breath "Okay, I get it. We're all anxious." Nods, murmurs of agreement and fear. Sora continued "Especially with a battle with Xehanort just on the horizon. I get it, that you're probably not ready. I get it, that you're probably scared of a lot of things right now... But there's seven of us and one of him. He's old-"

"Still didn't stop him from nearly killing us..." Terra muttered.

"He's worn down, and he can't manipulate any of us like this." Sora gave Terra a 'you're not helping' glare. "I think, that however unskilled we are, we stand the greatest chance now. Anyone else think we can?"

There was silence. Just silence and no support whatsoever.

Sora suddenly thought over the things Xehanort had done, the events that tied up to form this moment. So much suffering, just because of one man's greed. He added onto his speech in a surge of emotion

"Okay, I'm not gonna sugar coat it anymore. Considering what he's done, we're probably all gonna die." Everyone violently flinched at how bitter and scathing Sora suddenly was "Making it out unscathed is hardly an option..." Sora trailed off, then said with escalating fury "But what he has done, his crimes against the worlds, the Realm of Light, our homes, our lives..." Sora faltered, trying to hold back his rage and tears, but they exploded anyways "We are not letting him get away with ANY OF IT! NOT A SINGLE THING!" Everyone jumped at the passionate anger that he suddenly unleashed."HE'S RUINED SO MANY LIVES! OUR OWN AND OTHERS! WE'VE LOST SO MUCH BECAUSE IF HIS BULLSHIT AND IT ENDS HERE!" He took a shaky breath "This path of suffering ends here and now. It's not ending tomorrow, not years from now, TODAY. We may die, and I honestly don't care. Or we could all survive. But Kingdom Hearts if we die we are BRINGING THAT SON OF A BITCH WITH US!"

Sora stopped, realizing that he had finally grabbed morale and tossed it to the sky above. He then summoned his Keyblade, holding it out to them "Now who's with me?"

No one moved. Sora felt his stomach sinking, but then Aqua summoned her Keyblade and held it up to his "I am."

Then Terra "Me too."

King Mickey "Count me in!"

Lea "Of course."

Riku "We're doing this together."

Sora turned to Kairi, who was crying. She took a deep breath, then smiled as she said "Sora, that's the most inspiring thing I have ever heard you say." She held her Keyblade to the circle "We will end this!"

Sora nodded. He twirled his Keyblade onto his shoulder "Come on then, the old geezer's waiting on us."

* * *

Finally I can put in Sora's speech. Ugh. I've had that written forever, just collecting dust. Now lets go write a fight scene...

(awfuckmommyIdon'twannawriteafightscenefuckfu ckfuckfuckfuck)


	12. Chapter 12

Xehanort hardly noticed the seven warriors striding right up to him. He turned slowly "So, you've finally arrived."

"So you're the one who's caused all of this trouble." Sora snapped back.

Xehanort inspected Sora for a moment, then turned his attention elsewhere "Ah yes... Aqua, Terra, how lovely it is to see that my most precious pawns survived."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL US PAWNS!" Aqua yelled, only held back by Terra. Xehanort seemed amused by this "Oh ho... The Master does have some darkness in that tender light..."

"Don't you start..." Terra growled.

Xehanort held out his hand "Well, I wasn't planning on that, but perhaps I will."

Everyone froze as twelve dark corridors opened. Kairi suddenly scooted to Sora, who scooted to Riku so that they were back to back "Holy shit..."

"I can agree."

Aqua and Mickey held firm, but it was clear from the way their eyes darted around that they were just as alarmed. Terra was still glaring at Xehanort, and Lea could really care less- he could leave whenever he wanted like the coward he was -but felt his blood freeze at one- no two- familiar faces.

"Braig?! ISA?!"

Sora and Riku were both staring in horror at Xemnas and Ansem respeticvely.

Aqua, Mickey, and Terra marveled at the Xehanort possessed clone of him that walked out.

Kairi noted a young boy, the spitting image of Xemnas, and counted several others that were hooded. She also noted they were surrounded.

"How serendipitous, that you came here as seven." Xehanort noted.

The young boy spoke "After all, we didn't waste all this time to have you not show up properly."

"How dissapointed we would be." Xemnas added, grinning at Sora.

Ansem and Terranort nodded, both summoning their guardian "Yes, it wouldn't quite be the same."

Xigbar loaded his guns, aiming them "All of this work for nothin', really."

Saïx readied his claymore "And that would be such a shame."

Xehanort resumed "After all, the reason we are here is that all of this was decided." Everyone very carefully watched these newcomers, suddenly dropping morale. How could they expect this many?! "Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses to clash. To forge the X-Blade. To summon Kingdom Hearts and start the Keyblade War anew!"

"We couldn't find the suitable hearts of darkness, so we split ourself into thirteen." Xemnas droned

"And we waited on you to do the rest, poppets." Xigbar fired a warning shot, everyone frantically dodging it.

Xehanort then nodded "I do believe it is time we make our move."

The field erupted into the din of combat. Everyone was moving as fast as they could, doging one attack to launch a counter, taking on more than one opponent at a time and switching targets constantly. There was almost no time left to help each other, and even then Xehanort was sitting back as the chaos unfolded.

It wasn't long before everyone had an injury of some kind and blood had marred the barren soil beneath them. They were getting hurt faster than they could heal, and their stamina was vanishing just as quickly.

Fortunately they had already whittled away the hooded members, and could now focus on the unhooded ones.

Lea backed up as he fired his chakrams as fast as they returned, hoping that they would hit their mark. But that mark was Isa, and each suddenly veered off course. He couldn't hurt his friend even if he tried "Isa! Please!"

He blocked the chakrams with his claymore easily, and quickly knocked Lea to the ground. Lea sank back, exhaustion finally rendering him helpless. _Even was right... I am running myself to death..._

Isa roughly hoisted Lea up, arms twisted behind his back.

King Mickey noticed this and tried rushing to help, but was suddenly grabbed by a Heartless guardian and hurtled into the heavens.

Kairi's heart stopped "NO! DAD!" She lunged after him, but Braig quickly shot her down, doing the same to her as Isa did to Lea "Well princess, I think you're done for now."

Aqua and Terra quickly tried getting to her aid, but Terra was quickly scooped up by his possessed self, and Aqua was frozen in time by the mysterious young boy.

Just Sora and Riku. They were still back to back, panting and trying their hardest to stay in the battle.

Riku leapt at Ansem, valiant,y clinging to the hope of ending the battle on his own. He barely got any blows in before he was crushed by Ansem's guardian.

Sora glared at Xemnas, then sluggishly charged. Xemnas easily parried his blow, disarmed him, and soon had both ethereal blades at his neck.

There was silence.

Sora dropped his resummoned Keyblade, bowing his head and signaling the final surrender of the light.

* * *

OH MY GOD I MIGHT FINISH THIS TODAY. TOMORROW TOPS. And next chapter, OOOHHH NEXT CHAPTER, you're gonna love it! I'm gonna rip your heart to shreds as you see everyone you love and hold hear die =D

and don't complain about the shortness here, the next is like, 3K.


	13. Chapter 13

Sora was panting, held firmly without any chance of escape in Xemnas's arms and horribly injured. Every other person - Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, and Lea -was the same, quickly overwhelmed and direly wounded by an unexpected army of thirteen. Master Xehanort, despite being such an old man, was far more powerful than anyone had anticipated.

The old and stubborn adversary held out his hand to the captive members of the light "I shall be gracious with your defeat, even if your skill was no match for mine." He then paused as he grinned at the sky "Why, right on cue."

Everyone shrank at the sight of Kingdom Hearts revealing itself.

Sora looked at Kairi, feeling his heart swell with worry at her distress and injury. She lowered her gaze, mouthing 'Sora, if we don't make it, I love you. I love you so much.'

His reply was simple: 'I do too.'

"You may each face me one on one in combat, if you manage to kill me, then my presence shall leave these worlds and go elsewhere. Otherwise," Everyone cringed when he finished, desperation and fear embedding themselves deeper in their hearts "You will die." He then added "And do not even think of attacking my vessels. These fights are me, and whoever is our lucky hero. If you fail to follow those parameters, I shall order them to kill you all on the spot. Be appreciative I am giving you a chance."

Xehanort then ran a hand along his beard in thought. After a times contemplation, he said "You, the misguided master. You shall be the first to fall."

Aqua was roughly shoved forward, her time suddenly resuming itself, and she stumbled onto the sandy, barren soil. She was already in grave condition like the rest. Cuts and brusies were everywhere on her body, unhealed and life -draining. She pushed herself up with a few light gasps. Everyone was thinking the same thing: this fight was not gonna be fair.

Terra squirmed in his other's grasp "No! NO! Please! she's in no condition to fight! Take me!"

The others jeered as she stood and readied her Keyblade, but Sora felt his mouth hang open at the sight of her determined, fierce glare that ignored the mockery. She had never seemed so intimidating before. But he suddenly noticed she was crying, as the blood that ran down her cheeks gained a thicker stream and a paler color. Aqua glanced back at Terra, then pressed a kiss to her hand and waved it towards him.

She raised her Keyblade, then launched herself at Xehanort "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!"

As the fight began, Sora looked up at Kingdom Hearts.

This was it.

He could _feel_ it.

This was the one, true Kingdom Hearts.

"Help us..." He whispered, feeling some blood run down from his mouth to his chin.

It sat there, watching the light becoming overwhelmed by darkness.

Xemnas chuckled as he ran his hand along Sora's body "It cannot help you now, my little key..."

Sora ignored the sickening feelings stirring inside him "Please... You're our only chance for a balance-" his breath hitched when Xemnas kissed his neck. He snarled "S-stop that...!" Xemnas pulled away with a light chuckle "If you give up any hope you have, perhaps I will."

Lea watched the uneven fight, grimly waiting for his turn, deciding to let things play out. After all, if you've died once, you have no qualms about dying again. At least that's where he stood on the matter.

Saïx said calmly "I'll have you know, it may not be too late for you."

Lea rolled his eyes "What, to join your little cult here?"

Saïx only tsk-ed in reply "As always you're absent to the whole picture-"

"Isa, you see those kids?!" He hissed "The ones who are at the brink of death, the ones who are scared out of their minds, the ones who are the same age we were when we became Nobodies?! Do you even realize you are siding with a bastard who has no qualms in snuffing out each and every life here who refuses to follow his madness?!"

Saïx didn't reply for several moments. When he did try to speak, Lea cut him off "Don't even dare talking with me, traitor."

Aqua suddenly went down, Xehanort smiling triumphantly. He chuckled "One down and six to go."

Terra struggled even more, crying out desperately "NO! AQUA! AQUA! GET UP! PLEASE!" He strained against his captor even more as his voice changed from desperation to rage "XEHANORT! " A simple nod from Xehanort later, and Terranort quickly shifted his grip to choke his twin. Terra's hand instantly scrambled up so he could try to breathe. Seconds later it proved a failure as he fell unconscious. Terranort then smirked as he callously tossed Terra's limp body next to Aqua's "How adorable, dead together."

There was silence. Nothing but stunned silence.

Kairi slowly bowed her head, starting to cry. Sora barely heard her, but he knew every word she was saying "It's hopeless... So hopeless..." She then raised it, furiously screaming "HE DIDN'T BREAK ANY RULES!"

Xehanort merely shook his head "He was about to. Striking at opportunity makes all the difference."

Sora felt himself struggle a little more as he watched Xigbar chuckle at her. He wanted to shove Xemnas off, march right over, and show that damn clown what it's like to die at his hands. Kairi sank back, sobbing.

Sora tried executing plan "Don't-screw-around-with-my-girlfriend", but Xemnas twisted his arm and he stopped with gasp of pain. He hoped he was imagining that sickening crack.

Riku was trembling, and he looked at Sora. There had never been so much fear in his eyes. Ansem then roughly jerked his head back to the center, where Aqua and Terra's bodies were painfully still, and the Heartless seemed to whisper something in his ear. Riku's eyes darted back to Sora's, becoming more and more wide and panicked.

Xehanort called out the remaining six defenders "So who shall be next? You may volunteer, but if you are not quick enough I shall pick for myself."

It was then and there Sora had enough. He suddenly shook off Xemnas, stumbling and collasping to the ground just after he took a step. There was full out laughter:

"THIS is the one you've hailed as a SAVIOR?"

"Oh, does the little hero need training wheels?"

By the moon above, he was so tired, but there was one thing he knew: he wasn't going to let Kairi or Riku get their lives cut shorter than his. He wasn't going to allow anyone to live a shorter life than him. He had lived enough. He was the one who wished for death for so long, anyways. He teared up, remembering Xemnas's words: _"give up any hope you have"._

He glanced up at Kingdom Hearts, and uttered a plea for a blessing of some kind. In return, a sign of someone up there listening, an idea awakened. He blinked slowly, thinking about it more as he raised himself on his Keyblade.

Xehanort smirked "So, you volunteer to get killed next?" Sora glanced at Aqua and felt more hope stir up: her breathing was shallow, only faking death. Same for Terra. Merely unconscious. Still, they wouldn't be so for long. He needed to get his plan moving, even if it was broad and unthought. Heck, he could actually die from this... He glanced up at Kingdom Hearts again.

Kairi noticed who had stood onto the chopping block and squirmed in her captor's grip "NO! SORA PLEASE! NO! NO!" Riku shook his head, saying quieter "No...!" He tried looking away, but Ansem held his head, forcing him to watch. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed "SORA DON'T!"

Sora ignored their screams, but still had to pause and let his panic fade away. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear it from the distress and despair around him. Leaning on his Keyblade for support, he glared at Xehanort, still bleeding out, still tired, still nearly beaten.

Nearly.

He had a glare of a lion, and a heart that started thumping in his chest with all the heroism of the greatest of heroes. He stood taller, trembling as he drew himself as high as he could. Xehanort still had his Keyblade up and ready, patiently waiting for his neophyte opponent to make the first move. He didn't seem swayed or impressed by Sora's attempts at intimidation. There was murmurs of bets being placed: how long could this 'shattered savior' last?

Sora calmly raised his hand, praying his idea would work

"No, you've lost old man. Kingdom Hearts, is MINE."

At that moment, a beam of light shot out from Kingdom Hearts, connecting itself to Sora. He stiffened, vaguely hearing Kairi screaming, stunned gasps from everyone, then Riku hysterically crying out for him to stop. His muscles spasmed and cramped stiff, holding him in an invisible vice, and so suddenly he regretted his idea. What if this killed him, channeling such an almighty power? He wanted to stop everything now, and let himself fall to the ground like Aqua.

But he couldn't.

Kingdom Hearts had different plans.

Sora was being filled to his bursting point with it, and finally realized exactly what Kingdom Hearts was. It was Light, Darkness, hearts. It was connections and growth, shelter and nurturing. So many hearts and memories flooded his mind at once, his head, heart, and body filled with the vast and limtless power of Kingdom Hearts. He could hear echoes of voices asking it for help or assistance, he could hear his own voice and countless others. He saw memories dance in front of his vision: war, peace, life, death, snippets of many lives and histories of many worlds.

He had said it was his, he had asked for its help, and now he was dealing with those consequences.

He closed his eyes, trying hard to channel the raw power, and he was surprised to find it complying to his will. It wanted him to control it, it wanted him to hold its power, it wanted him to inflict the final blow towards peace. It nudged him in the right direction. Slowly, his muscles loosened, relinquishing their grip. His shaking had stopped, and he seemed to grow even taller. He opened his eyes:

They were glowing.

"**_MASTER XEHANORT, IF YOU ARE STILL DESERVING OF THAT TITLE..._**" he began, his voice booming with thousands of children, men, women, young and elderly. His wounds still bled freely, he still had a frail look to his body, but there was a divine glow that poured from everywhere and a menacing glare that bored through everything. Everyone quited, in awe of this seraph of divine justice.

Xehanort finally found his voice "Impossible! He... How is he "

"**_SILENCE._**" Sora interrupted him. He slowly raised his other hand, the Kingdom Key becoming consumed in light "**_YEARS AGO, WHEN YOU BECAME A MASTER ALONGSIDE ERAQUS, YOU SWORE TO KEEP THE BALANCE OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS._**"

The Keyblade in his hand was now THE X- Blade.

The very first,

the model of countless blades,

the two crossed Keyblades of destruction,

the key to Kingdom Hearts that had been lost forever,

and the weapon that had started the Keyblade War.

He pointed it at Xehanort "**_INSTEAD, YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THAT VERY BALANCE, HURT AND RUINED COUNTLESS LIVES, ALL IN THE NAME OF SEEKING OUR ULTIMATE POWER AND TILTING THE BALANCE IN YOUR FAVOR._**"

Sora continued, but started advancing as Xehanort backed away "**_DARKNESS SHOULD NOT BE MORE POWERFUL, NOR SHOULD LIGHT. THEY REMAIN IN HARMONY EVEN IF IT DOES NOT SEEM SO. YOUR ACTIONS HAVE COST MANY THEIR BALANCE, EVEN THEIR LIVES. YOUR TREACHERY AND DEFILEMENT OF YOUR TITLE ENDS HERE._**"

Xehanort seemed at a loss for words, only backing away with his mouth hanging wide open. His vessels let go of their prisoners and advanced, overcoming their shock before everyone else, but Sora merely swiped the X- Blade at them and the ones directly related to Xehanort fell in a burst of light. Saïx and Xigbar convulsed, falling to the ground as Xehanort's presence left their bodies. Terranort dissolved away, either vanishing or rejoining Terra.

The freed captives sat there, wide-eyed and in awe. They summoned their Keyblades, but Sora motioned for them to dismiss them.

Sora raised his blade again, redirecting his attention to Master Xehanort. "**_PERHAPS YOU SHOULD FIND OUT THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE CAUSED._**"

With a single blow, Xehanort vanished. For good. Not even a moment to beg for his life.

The glow then slowly leached away from Sora, drifting back to the now vanishing Kingdom Hearts. The X -Blade dissolved back to the Kingdom Key in fragments of light and darkness, then vanished.

Soon, it was just Sora standing there, body violently shaking and still bleeding out. He looked so frail and fragile suddenly, everyone blinking and staring in confusion at how this was someone who had just channeled Kingdom Hearts itself. Sora stared blankly at his friend's stunned looks for a second, barely registering them, then slumped to the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head with a soft moan.

Kairi was the first to stumble forward "Sora!" She caught him, the boy landing in her arms limply. He cracked his eyes open "K... Kai...ri..." He breathed, face and clothes drenched in his own blood. Kingdom Hearts had lended him every aid but healing. He repeated again, more urgently, but still soft and strained "K -Kairi -"

"Yes, I'm here Sora, I'm here..." She wept and laughed as she ripped her sleeve to wipe his face "I'm right here, and I'm always with you."

He smiled, weakly grabbing the hand pressed against his cheek "Xe...hanort... He's...gone..." He coughed a little, and Kairi started carefully mending his wounds "Thanks to you, he won't bother anyone anymore."

"Did... More... Than that..." Sora chuckled. Riku walked over, laughing weakly "That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do." He collasped next to them, laughter turning into shaky sobs of joy "But you're alive... WE'RE alive..."

Sora smiled at him "Had... To do... Something..."

Aqua - recovered enough to walk and supported by Terra -Lea, and King Mickey walked over, and Sora smiled at being surrounded by so many people who cared for him. He looked at each face that looked down at him, registering every feature and quality. His gaze lingered on Kairi, and he felt himself close his eyes and drift downward into darkness.

* * *

He very gently landed on the ground an age later. He looked up at the light that softly gleamed far above, as if he was at the bottom of this dark, featureless sea. He took a gentle step forward, and fragments of light surged up and flew away to reveal a stained glass image of himself. He was peacfully resting against the edge of the intricate, sky blue glass, Keyblade in his lap, a content smile on his sleeping features. He walked a little more forward, finding Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey, awake and smiling in their own little group of circles.

Sora smiled softly and sadly. He was probably dead right now. "I think you guys can last without me..." He knelt, placing a hand on Ventus's image. He was smiling so wide, Sora felt his stomach twist in gulit that he never gave him an opprotunity to smile like that after he woke up. "And I'm coming home to you now."

**_Not yet._**

Sora blinked when he heard the voice. He couldn't tell who owned at all, not even if they were male or female. But then he smiled when he recognized it "So you were listening this whole time."

**_Yes, and I think you've discovered why I take a backseat in things._** Now that he focused on the voice more, it slowly started bringing out his own, with Ventus, Vanitas, and Kairi bringing the oddest echo. He nodded "Yeah. You needed me to find my own path to happiness."

**_I needed you to become a hero on your own. Just waving a wand to make someone like that wouldn't work anywhere._**

Sora looked up into the darkness, and nodded. He then hesitantly asked something he had been suspicious of for a long time. "You've... You've been sending Ventus to make sure I stayed safe, haven't you?" _The wind... The wind was always there when I needed it._

The voice shifted into Ventus and Vanitas's. **_I cannot control the heart, Sora. You should know that._**

He suddenly blurted out "Could he come back-"

**_DON'T EVEN SUGGEST THAT._** The voice suddenly bellowed with countless others. Sora cowered in fear, but looked up again when it sighed, becoming softer and gentler: **_When the time comes, you can see him again and ask all you wish to know. Ventus passed on, and he cannot come back to the living. You should know that granting that boon would cause disruptance in the balance of things._** Sora sank with dejection. He wanted to apologize to him and see if he could make up for the mistreatment and hatred.

**_Besides, it won't be long until you join him as well. That will be the time to rectify your previous ignorance._**

Sora blinked, and stood "Not long?" He then laughed "Oh please, not long by your standards could be years."

He then blinked slowly, then said softly "Or is it now?"

The voice chuckled as it took on the voices of his parents and Aqua. **_Oh my little Sora... Always questioning things when you have the answer._**

Sora laughed "I only know the answers now thanks to you, but you still haven't told me when. It's not like I know EVERYTHING, as much as you've given me I can't understand it all. Stuff is fading, so just please tell me while I can understand."

**_I won't. Don't expect me to, my child._** It replied, swelling with more voices. Sora felt serenity wrap around him, like someone hugging him close and tight.

**_Now go home, people still need you._**

"Will I see you again?" Sora asked plaintively as the dream faded away "Please, I don't want to be alone."

The voice swelled with the sounds of his friends, every one of them: **_We will always be here, and we will always love you..._**

* * *

FINALLY I GET TO FUCKING POST THIS. This is the gorgeous (at least from my perspective) ending to the final battle. Yes, I love this puppy so much. So yeah, expect the wrap ups a little later.


	14. Chapter 14

The celebration lasted days. Terra and Aqua spent the entire time together, confessing their love and finally starting a few dates. Riku was welcomed back as a war hero, and for the first time the uptight worry he had for everyone and his own insecurity had vanished. Lea and Isa made up, once more becoming the best of friends and making up for the lost years. Braig wandered off, deciding to find his own glory.

However, it took the same, long, celebratory time for Sora to recover.

He had been strained beyond any conceivable limit, and nearly died a few times while in intensive care. Kairi was always on the edge of her seat, monitoring his heart in case it stopped.

Which it did. Several times.

But that first day when he opened his eyes again and smiled, everyone knew he was going to be okay. "... sorry... for scaring you guys..."

It took him awhile to walk again, but soon he was wearily moving around the castle. He was swarmed with praise and worship the moment he moved beyond the infirmary. Flocked by admirers and supporters at every step. After all, he was crazy enough to reach out to Kingdom Hearts itself and to channel it with his own will. AND he survived the experience.

Many asked him what it was like, what was Kingdom Hearts, and he calmly answered each question. Some insisted he was now a god to be worshipped, but he calmly denied each claim.

He was just Sora.

Just himself, a mortal boy just like the rest.

King Mickey had even given him the title of Keyblade Master because of his bravery and resourcefulness- not to mention how he suddenly knew much more about the Keyblade than any other master alive thanks to Kingdom Hearts -and his popularity soared from the boy everyone loathed but tolerated to an absolute candidate for future King.

He accepted it all, but only with the saddest look in his eyes, and a smile that never reached them.

Kairi found him one day sitting in the rose garden, the very same bench she had consoled him on at the very beginning of their journeys. He was staring at a blue rose in his hand, looking pensive and... Kairi couldn't believe the mournful look that creeped at the edges of his expression. It was like he was listening to the wind for a sign of truth, or expecting the rose in his hand to leap up and show him some answer.

He glanced up from the rose and smiled- Kairi noted that his eyes still didn't do the same - "Hey Kairi." he patted the bench "Wanna sit with me?"

She followed along, leaning up against him. She still looked troubled, and when he noticed he quietly wrapped an arm around her. For a moment, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, taking note of his light, warm, sea-salty smell. He was so comfortably warm that she wanted to cuddle even closer, but she was already as close as she could be. She murmured "Why aren't you happy?"

Sora blinked, then leaned against her and held her tighter "Hey, I'm happy-"

"Not truly."

Sora chuckled "Oh yeah, can't fool a Princess of Heart..." He took a deep breath and sighed "I dunno... I don't need any of this-"

"You deserve all of this after the garbage you've survived."

"Well..." He looked at his rose again, then picked a white one to go with. He stood, Kairi curiously following his movement as he walked to Ventus's tomb.

He then very calmly laid the two flowers over Ventus's heart "I heard you." He whispered, gingerly patting the flowers and ensuring they would stay on the glass.

"Ven?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head, eyes brimming with tears "You, Riku... Mom, dad... Ven, Aqua, Terra... EVERYONE." He leaned against the glass staring at nothing. When Kairi was about to question his description, he explained "Kingdom Hearts is the gathering place of every heart in exsistence, all the connections and memories and feelings of every person that has ever existed. I heard so many people and felt what they felt, but mostly I heard all of you..." A few tears splattered onto the glass "Now that I can process the things you all felt and thought about me... I'm so sorry." He shook lightly as he sobbed "I'm so sorry."

Kairi helped him stand taller "MASTER Sora," she said very firmly, like a parent addressing a child "You are not who you were before, and you have no reason to be obsessed over the past. We can't change any of it, so the only right way through things is looking forward. Look down at the path ahead instead of at your footprints."

Sora blinked, then smiled and wiped away his tears "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He looked at Ventus, still peaceful in death, but there seemed to be more of a smile to his expression now. He then said quietly "By the way... Thank you, Ven."

Kairi grinned "I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

Sora's smile faded, and he rubbed the glass over Ven's face as if to stroke it "But you didn't need to give your life for me, you know that, but you still planned it anyways-"

"HE WHAT?!" Kairi shrieked.

Sora winced a little, then explained "He... Well, we woke him up at the wrong time. I was still hateful and and Aqua and Terra were still gone. He's always been very receptive to others emotions, and... My attitude back then did not help him with his trauma at all. I made him worse. My hatred out balanced you and Riku's compassion by huge amounts. Thanks to that, he became really depressed. I mean REALLY depressed. While I had anger to go with my sorrow, all he had was a bottomless pit of regret. He knew he wasn't who he was all those years ago."

Sora started crying again "All he wanted was to be with his friends again, to turn back time and spend eternity with them just as he was, wipe away all of the gulit and sorrow. So- at somepoint, I really don't know exactly when -he decided that he was going to kill himself."

"How do you know?!" Kairi snapped at him, not wanting to hear such things.

Sora leaned over and held her tight "Kingdom Hearts had memories, thoughts. All of that was poured into me. They're fading now, but I can still remember you, Riku, and Ven. I might remember forever..."

He sighed, and continued "Anyways, he wanted to kill himself, but he wasn't going to do it any old way. He decided he was going to spend his last breath ensuring that I lived longer than he did. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but he was. He wasn't scared- well, he was scared of my reaction -rather, he was welcoming. He figured if he died he would either see Terra and Aqua again or he would only have to wait a little longer for them."

There was silence as Kairi took the news in. If only she had realized he had such secrets. She suddenly felt terrible: she had spent so much time trying to improve Sora's behavior she didn't notice Ven's troubles.

Sora picked up his roses again, deliberately stabbing his hand with the thorns. He said firmly "I'm promising I'll never be that hateful again." He held them out to Kairi "You want to promise him something?"

"Prick myself with a rose and vow whatever?" She asked. Sora nodded "One to hold forever."

She thought for a moment, and left and grabbed a rose of her own- pinkish cream -and grabbed Sora's small bundle "I promise I will try as hard as I can to pay attention to everyone. No one will be left in sadness. Not if I can help it."

It hurt, and it felt a little gross holding the blood-covered roses in her hand, but Kairi knew she was going to hold to this promise. She handed Sora the roses back, summoned a small vase, and replaced the roses inside with some water. She set it down at their feet, and shook Sora's hand while healing it

"Promises we'll keep beyond our dying breath, right?"

Sora nodded, smiling- it still didn't reach his eyes.

This bothered Kairi the rest of the day.

* * *

Still so fucking happy thirteen finally got up. Anyways, two more chapters and we're done. Damn, I'm gonna finish today... O_O


	15. Chapter 15

Riku and Sora were blindfolded as Kairi dragged them along to some new adventure.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Riku sighed. Sora shrugged, chuckling "Let her have her fun, Riku."

Kairi only steered the Gummi Ship towards a very specific world "Oh don't worry. You two will definitely enjoy it too!"

Sora and Riku had a unanimous 'okay fine you win' look, and they let Kairi lead them through the new world.

It smelled like sea salt and sweet summer breezes, they heard a distant roar of waves against a shore, the ground underneath them was shifty, and a wooden bridge was beneath them shortly before it changed back to shifty soil.

"Kairi, if this is just some old island it's not funny." Sora said, but careful to tone down his resentment. He wanted to get out of this salty and moist air, painfully reminded of home. Riku shrugged "She might be trying to help."

Kairi had them lean against a tree, and sat on it to untie their blindfolds "Oh don't worry, I think you'll find this isn't just 'some old island'."

Sora and Riku stared blankly at the sunset.

It couldn't be...

Sora slowly turned behind him to find that this tree was...

He felt his breathing and heart stop.

Those were Paopu fruits sitting among the fronds.

This tree behind them...

"Oh my god..." He whispered.

Riku was standing there, eyes wide and body trembling. "T-this is..."

Sora sank to his knees, digging his hands in the sand beneath him with a sobbing laugh "Home!" He jumped up, shaking Riku "RIKU THIS IS HOME!" He screamed in excitement. Shortly after he wrapped Riku in a tight hug, sobbing hysterically with joy "IT'S HOME!"

Kairi smiled "Donald and Goofy found it awhile back, and they told me about it while you were unconscious, Sora."

Sora parted from Riku and started fidgeting with excitement and joy- gripping his hair, bouncing, shaking with laughter. Tears were flowing down his face and his nose was running, but his grin discarded the sorrow associated with such to replace it with pure joy. Kairi noted happily that his smile finally reached his eyes. No more longing, no more regret. He was happy all the way through now.

Sora grabbed her hand and Riku's, laughing giddily "Come on! Kairi, you need a tour!"

They laughed and played the rest of the afternoon. Sora swam in the waters even thought they were freezing cold- even splashing Kairi and Riku -and they rolled in the sand and made all sorts of shapes. They pointed out birds, explored all of the caverns and crevices, found treehouses perfectly intact.

Sora grabbed a Paopu fruit and started portioning it out "Kairi, you've never heard the stories, but allow me to explain:" he handed her and Riku their pieces, Riku smiling and taking a bite "See, when people share a Paopu, they'll never be separated. They'll share their destines and never be torn apart."

Kairi tried it, and smiled at the sweet taste "Kinda like watermelon." she remarked.

Sora continued eating his and smiled "Yeah. One minute where's some salt?"

"Salt?" Kairi gave him a strange look as he dipped the fruit in saltwater upon not finding anything better to subsitute. He took a bite, explaining "Salty sweet stuff is alway great!" He nodded approvingly at his choice "Yep, that tastes just like home."

Riku smirked "You're gonna get yourself sick."

Sora took another bite and sank back on the sand, sighing contentedly, joyful tears still falling "Don't care. This is home."

Kairi and Riku did the same and they held hands, closing their eyes and listening to the waves lapping at their feet. Sora said softly "I love you guys..."

Kairi and Riku huddled closer "We love you too, Sora."

They curled around each other as they fell fast asleep.

* * *

It was dawn when Sora woke up, yawning.

He sat up, weeping anew. It wasn't a dream. He was HOME. His real home. The home he never thought he'd see again. He looked at Kairi and Riku, still caught in their dreams and slumber.

He gently kissed Kairi, smiling and whispering "Thank you... You've made me happier than anyone in this world..."

He hugged Riku- thankful he was such a strong sleeper -sobbing softly "Bud, we're finally where we belong."

He then stood, leaving behind sandy footprints as he headed off to his and Riku's secret cavern. But not before he quietly said "I love you guys. Never forget, that's the truth."

He crawled into his hiding place, smiling and looking up at the sunlight that poured in. Whatever drawings they had made were perfectly preserved.

He noticed the odd door in here still had its keyhole exposed. Understanding the Keyblade more, he walked over and locked the Keyhole of the world firmly shut, whispering "I'm not going to lose you again."

He then grabbed a rock, twirled it in his hand for a moment as he thought about what he would draw, then began carving away on the rough surface.

A crude drawing gradually formed: him and Kairi, Paopu fruit being shared between them. He nodded at the drawing when it was finished, then scribbled "Sora and Kairi, together forever."

The rock fell out of his hands as he slumped against the wall.

"A nap... Wouldn't hurt anyone..." He whispered, feeling his heart and breaths slow.

"Not... Not at all..." His eyes closed, and he leaned limply against his drawing.

His heart and breathing stopped completely, but a content smile remained on his lips.

Now he was truly at peace.


	16. Epilogue

Kairi and Riku searched for Sora not long after he passed away. It was Riku who found him, and he was broken. He only dazedly crawled over, tried pitifully to wake Sora, then cradled him in his arms, weeping softly. Kairi howled with grief.

Everyone at the castle was at first relieved when their princess got off of the Gummi Ship, but soon fell into sorrow at the body she was carrying and the broken way she moved.

Like Ventus, the memorial service lasted a whole day.

Then another.

And another.

Mourning made time pass in a blur.

_"Sora... Sora... Wake up..."_

Sora wasn't sure what he heard. Desolate sobs, then someone peacefully trying to wake him. It was like he was flip flopping between a dream and a nightmare. He was just asleep, wasn't he?

His eyes blinked open when someone shook him, the gentlest tickle of a whisper against his ear "Come on now... I don't want you sleeping in..."

He sat up, stretching. "I'm not sleepin' in...!" He yawned, words blurring together. He froze at the person in front of him "... Ven?"

Ventus smiled, nodding "Yeah, it's me."

Sora scrambled away "No...! NO! No, I'm not... I'M NOT I CAN'T BE!" He curled up, crying "No! I finally found home! No...! No, no, NO!"

Ventus sadly watched him "Sorry... I'm not the one calling the shots around here." He stood and walked over, then sat next to Sora and hugged him. Ventus smoothed Sora's hair, murmuring his condolences and trying to calm him down as Sora tried coping with his own death. Eventually Sora stopped bemoaning his own loss and curled up around Ventus, sobbing out apologies.

Ventus smiled, wrapping himself tighter around Sora "Hey, I know... I know you're sorry..." He held Sora out at arm's length, then he began wiping away the tear streaks on Sora's face, chuckling softly in an attempt to get him smiling "Come on now, dry those eyes... I forgive you."

Sora smiled back, but then frowned as he looked down "I'm dead... I finally had everything I wanted and I'm dead..."

Ventus nodded solemnly "Yeah, someone has a lovely sense of irony up there..."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Ventus then cleared his throat, asking "Hey, you wanna see something special?"

Sora shrugged halfheartedly, and Ven took that as a yes. He drew a small circle on the ground, a light appearing. Sora blinked, watching it starting to clear into an image, and a noisy, joyful racket starting to reach their ears.

He looked up at Ventus "Why are you-"

Sora atopped when he heard himself laughing. He returned his gaze to the image in front of him. He was at a party, chatting away with Ventus- TWO Ventuses!

_"Roxas, Ven, you two know it was ME who was the most amazing out there!" The other Sora said playfully. One Ventus piped up, saying sarcastically "Sure, says the guy who didn't have two Keyblades drawn."_

_Other-Sora elbowed him "Roxas!"_

_The other Ventus piped up- apparently the REAL Ventus - "Sora, give him a break! He was cool and all, but you all saw what me, Terra, and Aqua did together!"_

_Sora smiled as Roxas and Ven began arguing, then laughed "Boys! Boys you're both pretty!" He then grabbed a glass of punch "Come on, a toast for old Baldinort taking a hike?"_

_Roxas and Ven did so, but Sora suddenly dumped his glass on Roxas "I christen thee, Roxas, younger brother of Sora." He scooped up more punch and did the same to Ventus, who abruptly stopped howling with laughter and spluttered out fruit punch "I christen thee, Ventus, older brother of Sora."_

_Sora was laughing at his own little joke, but it faded off when he saw Ventus and Roxas- tan clothes now dyed pink, evaporating drink making them feel sticky and their hair sopping wet (but somehow retaining their miraculous shape) -giving out death glares._

_He laughed uncomfortably "Oh come on... I-it'll wash out, right?"_

_They summoned their Keyblades, Sora gulping as he laughed nervously and set aside his punch "I-I gotta-"_

_Lea came into the picture, grabbing both boys by their jackets "Come on punks, Isa wants a picture with you two and Xion!"_

_"THIS ISN'T OVER SORA!" Roxas yelled angrily after his other, who leaned against the table as if he suddenly couldn't hold himself up and sighed in relief and laughed at his sheer dumb luck._

_He stood a little taller, grinning at all the smiling faces celebrating. _

_Yep, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, and Isa were all taking a stupid, friendly picture together, Sora sniggering at the former nemesis of this grinning like a dork- especially with that X-shaped scar still on his face. Terra and Aqua weren't too far off, cuddling and standing so still in each other's arms with the warmest smiles. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were having fun together for the first time in ages, laughing and recounting so many adventures. Riku was hanging around with Namine and Ansem the Wise, still as happy as the rest. He blushed, and became rigid with embarrassment when Xion walked over and kissed his cheek, while Roxas took Namine over to dance._

_"Enjoying things Sora?"_

_He jumped when Kairi sat next to him. After growing a deep shade of red, he stammered out "Y-Yeah! it's a great party, isn't it?" He then quickly grabbed some punch and began slurping away noisily as his taut, embarrassed, anxious face became redder and redder._

_Kairi smiled "Yeah, it is. Everyone is so happy."_

_Sora nodded stiffly, then quickly got more punch when his ran out._

_Kairi chuckled "Someones thirsty."_

_Sora set aside his glass a little too firmly, saying "I-I... K-Kairi..."_

_Kairi tilted her head, listening as hard as she could._

_Sora gave her and awkward smile and started walking off "I-um... I have to go to the bathroom. T-too much punch!" He waved goodbye, then when he was sure Kairi wouldn't notice he slouched with his hands in his pockets, trying to curl up and hide._

_"Sora~ did you say it?!" He winced deeply when Donald teased him about what he wanted to say. He forcefully grinned "Y-yeah-"_

_"Doesn't look like ya did." Goofy chuckled._

_Sora snapped at him, his voice tightening and squeaking "W-well YOU try a-asking her out!"_

_Donald and Goofy then grabbed him "Come on, it's not that hard to say it." Sora squirmed, kicking and protesting like a child and garnering everyone's attention "I-I can't! I can't-"_

_"Can't what, Sora?" Kairi asked the moment he was planted in front of her._

_Sora glared back at Donald and Goofy, mouthing 'You're gonna get it later!'._

_He then grinned at Kairi, giggling nervously "Oh, they just want me to say you did a nice job with the punch- OWWWWWW!" He howled in pain, grasping his shin and hopping around on one leg. Donald very nonchalantly brushed off his staff, making sure it was still in operable condition while Mickey and Goofy snorted._

_Roxas and Ventus facepalmed in perfect synch._

_Riku, who was hugging Xion, rolled his eyes, groaned, and did the same with an even louder smack._

_Xion giggled._

_Terra shook his head while Aqua supressed her own giggles._

_Namine sniggered and Ansem sighed._

_Lea called out "Dude! Just say it already!"_

_Isa was rolling his eyes at his companions blunt way of going about things._

_Sora took a few deep breaths, gingerly setting his leg down. Kairi giggled "Are you okay, you big, strong, tough little boy?" Sora winced, but chuckled and held his hands behind his head "Hey, I'm fine... Just DONALD here has a nasty habit with that!" He gave the duck a very pointed, 'this isn't over you little jerk', glare._

_Kairi then grabbed Sora's necklace and pulled him into a kiss, the whole room hooting and hollering with delight._

_"FINALLY!"_

_"Gosh Sora, at least Kairi understood what to do!"_

_She pulled away, blushing. Sora swayed lightly, looking suprised, pleasantly pleased, and a little dazed. Kairi rubbed her neck, fidgeting "I like you a lot too, so... Maybe we can-"_

_Sora scooped her up into his arms, repeating her gesture of love. When he pulled back, he grinned wide "THAT'S what I've been trying to say."_

As the image rolled along, our Sora leaned back "So he was real..."

Ventus was still watching the image, a soft, sad smile on his face "The other you Maleficent showed you? Yep, he's real. He's right there."

He sat up, laughing "How long did it take him to ask her out?"

"Snce he knew her since they were 5, um... Over a decade." Ventus laughed back.

Sora shook his head, their laughter so infectious he couldn't stop giggling "I'm ridiculous."

Ventus nodded, smacking him on his shoulder "Yes, yes you are."

Sora pushed him back playfully "Hey!"

Soon they were playing around like old friend, caught in a giggling fit and unable to stop the happy, restful feeling in their hearts.

When they stopped, Sora's feeling vanished "The others..." He whispered, his face falling "Riku... Kairi..."

Ventus shrugged "They'll get over it. You did. Besides, they'll come over eventually. We can still keep an eye on them if we need to."

Sora smiled again at that thought.

He then heard a set of voices calling his name:

"Sora!"

"My son! My little baby! Come over here!"

He scrambled up "MOM! DAD!" He tackled his parents, weeping in joy. The reunited family collasped in their tight embrace, laughing, crying.

Ventus smiled, then watched his image again.

_The other Sora and Kairi were on a balcony, watching the stars. Sora pointed at the sky "Hey, I don't remember those two..."_

_Kairi looked at them, then said "Yeah... That's weird, one's green and the other's blue. Really vibrant color there..."_

_Sora squinted at the stars, nodding._

Ventus laughed as the Sora in the image looked gradually more and more confused_. "Seriously, what the flip is up with that green one?!" He then pouted, sighing "Goodness, that must be a really peppy world, the thing is shining so bright."_

_"Maybe it's Never Land?" Kairi suggested._

_Sora's gaze suddenly locked on the blue one, his face falling. He blinked, holding a hand to his heart._

_Kairi looked worried "Sora, are you okay?"_

_Sora smiled sadly "Feels like... Someone out there is still sad..." He looked up at the stars again "But they're also kinda happy. They'll do alright." He then held up his hands as he yelled "HEY! WHOEVER YOU ARE! I CARE IF YOU'RE HAPPY OR NOT, SO SMILE!"_

_Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder "You dork..."_

_Sora wrapped his arm around her "Well, gotta say it to them somehow, right?"_

Ventus dismissed the image "Yeah... We'll do fine buddy."

* * *

Okay, we weren't REALLY done. Yeah, it can end there, but I think it feels more complete like this. And don't worry too much about the ones who were left behind, they move on and eventually they all get back together and party ^_^/*~.*~.

so yeah, bittersweet endings. IDK when that little party with everyone being ridiculously stupid and cute takes place, just generally at the end of KH3- thats all I can say.

so yeah, we're done. Not gonna pick it up unless I work on a rewrite. I might post up some bonus/alternate scenes/stuff that didn't make it onto another story here on the site, whaddya say?


End file.
